Te odio, pero, te amo
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: (AU) Ron y Hermione se odiaron desde que se conocieron, se odian, pero personas cercanas a ellos les darán un "empujoncito" y se den cuenta de los errores que han cometido a lo largo de su vida. El odio es sólo una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Personajes de la gran J. K. Rowling Nota: No es un Ron/Lavender.
1. Malas Noticias

**Un nuevo romione, espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

Le besaba con pasión a aquellos labios que lo tenían loco, nunca se le cruzó por la mente lo que sucedería al final de otro de sus apasionados encuentros con aquella rubia que solo lo satisfacía y volvía loco de placer, solo placer, el amor era nulo en esa relación.

Las manos entrelazadas y la fuerza con la que se sujetaban, dejaba entre ver que la pareja de amantes disfrutaba de aquella sesión apasionada.

La rubia se encontraba de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre su compañero, estimulándose con un movimiento de vaivén sobre el miembro de su amante. Él observaba el rostro de placer bañado en sudor y no pudo evitar soltar agudos gemidos de su garganta.

— ¡Lavender! ¡Joder! ¡Ahhh!

Ella también disfrutaba de volar cabalgando al hombre que yacía debajo de ella, llenándola con su espesa esencia que la volvía loca de placer, se esforzaba por hacerlo llegar a aquella situación.

— ¡RON! ¡Ah! Sí…dios ¡Joder! ¡ROON!

Lavender Brown, millonaria heredera de la cadena de hoteles "Brown", mantenía apasionados encuentros con su novio, el hijo del respetable banquero de "Weasley Bank", Ron Weasley.

Se conocieron durante su estadía en la universidad de Harvard, en los EEUU, cuando estudiaban la carrera de administración de empresas, desde luego, los dos, heredarían la empresa y/o emporios de sus padres.

Al final, cuando su merecido y acostumbrado orgasmo llegaba, gritaron de placer.

La rubia se dejo caer, sudorosa, sobre el cuerpo de su novio, que se encontraba en la misma situación.

Se encontraban en su primera semana de vacaciones, por fin graduados.

Estos encuentros tan apasionados, los tenían desde antes de formar una pareja, no buscaban compromiso, solo placer.

Trataban de respirar normal, la rubia y exuberante chica, aun permanecía sobre su novio.

Un timbre proveniente del teléfono celular del pelirrojo los sobresaltó. Ron se incorporaba para tomarlo, saliendo de Lavender, ella se bajó de su novio y se situó del otro lado de la amplia cama matrimonial.

— Hola. — Respondió Ron al oprimir la tecla para responder.

— Señor Weasley, soy Loli, la ama de llaves de la casa de su padre.

— Y ahora, ¿Que diablos sucedió?

— Lamento molestarlo, pero ha ocurrido un accidente, y su padre y su esposa, fallecieron. Ya he llamado al resto de sus hermanos, y a la señorita Granger para que regresen a Inglaterra. Le pido, joven Weasley que no demore.

Las ultimas palabras de Loli, la ama de llaves, lo dejaron en shock, hacia años que no veía a su padre y sus hermanos. Ahora, su padre estaba muerto junto a su esposa, Jean Adams, ex de Granger.

No lo podía creer.

— ¿Que ha pasado Won-Won?— la chica estaba abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Esta muerto.

— ¿Quien? ¿Que?

— Mi padre, debo regresar a Inglaterra cuanto antes. — Ron soltó a llorar amargamente, Lavender lo estrechó más fuerte, el pelirrojo lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su novia.

Recordó uno de los tantos momentos vividos con su padre.

« Arthur Weasley y su familia, conformada por su esposa Molly y sus siete hijos, se encontraban en una hermosa playa en Australia.

El matriarca de la familia, jugaba con sus hijos, en especial con el pequeño Ronald, el chico se sentía olvidado por sus padres y hermanos debido al nacimiento de Ginny, su hermana menor.

Arthur corría con Ron en las pequeñas olas del mar, sonreían y en ocasiones, Arthur, lo cargaba y giraba con él. Fue de los últimos viajes que compartieron todos antes del terrible deceso de Molly Weasley»

Lavender acariciaba el cabello de Ron, consolándolo. No era muy dada a hacerlo, pero, era lo menos que podía hacer por su novio.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, dejando a Lavender, ingresó al baño a darse una ducha. Minutos después, la rubia lo imitó, se vistieron, ambos, en silencio, empacaron unas cuantas cosas, cogieron sus documentos y salieron del lujoso apartamento que Arthur Weasley, le compró a Ron. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Hermione Granger, nerviosa, regresaba a Londres procedente de París, donde estudiaba derecho, venía acompañada de su novio: Cormac McLaggen, un apuesto chico rubio-castaño que había conocido en la universidad parisina.

La chica, no podía creer que su madre ya no estuviera más en este mundo, también tendría que ir a casa de su padre a avisarle la situación.

— Tranquila amor, ya casi llegamos.

— No lo comprendo, Cormac. Hablé con ella hace tres días y ahora esta…

— Lo sé, pronto llegaremos a Londres.

Arthur Weasley y Jean Adams se casaron hace algunos años.

La madre de Ron y su pequeña hermana, Ginny, murió dejando a sus pequeños con su amoroso esposo. El pelirrojo tenia nueve años y su hermana, ocho. Dos años después, su padre se caso con la ex esposa de Hugo Granger: Jean Adams, que tenia una hija de casi la misma edad de Ron, solo que ella cumpliría doce en septiembre, Ron y la pequeña Hermione Granger, no se soportaban, y debido a que Jean se convirtió en socia del banco, Arthur y ella estaban la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje, dejando, así, a sus pequeños, en lujosos colegios que a su vez, eran internados. El famoso colegio de elite "Hogwarts" albergó por siete años a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Aunque la mayoría de las vacaciones, Hermione las pasaba en casa de su padre, y así, no peleaba tan frecuentemente con el pelirrojo odioso, como ella lo llamaba. Así que, ella ya no recordaba físicamente a Ron, solo a Ginny, casi no se veían en el colegio y peor, cuando cada uno, partió a otras ciudades a cumplir sus sueños.

Ron y Lavender llegaron a la mansión denominada como "la madriguera", propiedad de sus padres. Ahí se encontraba su hermana Ginny.

En cuanto la vio, se acercó a saludarla y abrazarla como no lo había hecho desde hacia años.

—Ron, nuestro padre ha…

— Lo sé, Ginny. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien, sé que no es el momento. — Ambos se acercaron a Lavender que se encontraba junto a la chimenea, observando las fotografías familiares. Lavender sonrió a Ginny, solo por cortesía.

— Ginny, ella es Lavender Brown, mi novia.

Ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos, Lavender tenía una sonrisa fingida.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Lavender. Es una pena tener que conocer a la novia de mi hermano en estas circunstancias. — En ese momento, llegaba Hermione Granger en compañía de su novio.

— Granger. —Musitó Ron.

— Ronald.

— Chicos, no es momento para sus problemas. — Intervino Ginny.

Ron, por una extraña razón que él creía olvidada, sintió una punzada de celos y una opresión en el pecho. Pensó que se debía al momento en el que se encontraba. Entonces un pensamiento, totalmente fuera de lugar, inundó su mente.

«Hermione se encontraba en el patio del colegio Hogwarts, tenia una pila de libros, de pronto, un chico de cabello negro, con unas gruesas cejas del mismo tono, un poco hosco y con un extraño acento y mal ingles, se acercó a ella, el chico le besó con ternura los labios y al separarse, Hermione estaba sonrojada. Él le ayudó con los pesados libros y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Todo eso fue visto por una mirada azul que se encontraba escondido en uno de los altos y anchos arboles de los jardines del colegio. Apretaba con mucha fuerza los puños.

— No seguiré sufriendo por ti, Hermione Granger. Fui un estúpido al aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti, para buena suerte, Harry es el único que lo sabe. ». El pensamiento se esfumo al percatarse de la profunda e inquisitiva mirada que le dirigía Hermione, que justo se rompió, debido a que Cormac la giraba para besarle los labios.

Ron al despertar de su ensoñación, busco con la mirada a su rubia novia, la encontró y se dirigió a su encuentro.

— Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos, llegaran mañana al funeral. Sus vuelos fueron retrasados. Es una suerte que ustedes estén aquí. — Ginny con un tono serio y triste, se dirigía a Ron y Hermione.

— Será mejor, que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y sobretodo, triste.


	2. Entre Testamentos y Recuerdos

**Hola, he aquí yo de nuevo dejando el segundo capitulo esperando que les guste la historia. Gracias por sus favoritos, lecturas y comentarios. :)**

**Personajes de la gran J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**_Entre Testamentos y Recuerdos._**

La mañana siguiente, la familia se encontraba reunida en la funeraria, Ron lloraba desconsoladamente al féretro de su padre. El pelirrojo se lamentaba de no haber estado con su padre tanto como ambos hubiesen querido.

Hermione al ser hija única, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo, hacia tres días que habló con su progenitora y le dolía en el alma que ya no la vería más. Cormac estaba con ella.

En el funeral se reunieron todos los hermanos Weasley, los gemelos, Fred y George que tenían una juguetería, Bill que trabajaba como gerente de una de las sucursales del banco de su padre en Egipto, por ultimo, se encontraba Percy, un excelente y audaz abogado que aconsejó a Hermione a estudiar derecho como él, ofreciéndole trabajo en su propio bufete. Charlie trabajaba en un zoológico en Rumania, su empleo lo transfirió debido a su gran desempeño.

Harry Potter era amigo cercano a la familia por su amistad con Ron, se hizo novio de Ginny, y querían formalizar pronto. En toda la ceremonia, jamás se separó de la pelirroja.

Lavender casi se colgaba de Ron, lo abrazaba, pero parecía que quería que la cargara, lo consolaba con apasionados besos en los labios, haciendo que Hermione los mirara con asco y fulminándolos con la mirada, estaban en un funeral.

Hermione fue acompañada por su padre, Hugo, a pesar de haberse divorciado, mantenía una buena relación con la madre de la castaña.

También se encontraba su novio, Cormac, estrechándola en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, ella se refugiaba en su pecho y soltaba sollozos reprimidos.

El funeral de sus padres, pasó.

Se encontraban tristes y aun no aceptaban la perdida, sobre todo Hermione, su mayor deseo, era que su madre la viera convertida en toda una abogada. Ahora tendría que trabajar en el banco, cuidando y administrando las acciones de las que su madre había comprado y fuera socia.

Ron y Lavender se instalaron en la mansión. Hermione decidió también quedarse, Cormac por respeto y educación, accedió a irse a un hotel.

Ginny se había ido a casa de su novio, Harry Potter,

Ron se sentía, por primera vez devastado, nunca fue de esos chicos que expresaban con facilidad o lo hacían a menudo, sus sentimientos.

El hecho de ya no tener a su padre, lo entristecía en el alma, su desahogo para todo, era el sexo, y si era con Lavender, mucho mejor.

Lavender sabía lo que su hombre, necesitaba. Ni tarde, ni perezosa, lo besó, jugaba con sus labios. Sentados en el borde de la cama, ella sobre él, quería excitarlo de alguna manera, de deshizo de su blusa y su sostén, quedando expuesta ante él. Le tomó el rostro con sus finas manos y lo acercó a sus senos, él comenzó a mamarlos y morderlos, la chica, aferraba sus manos en el despeinado cabello color fuego.

Lo recostó y Ron la giró, quedando el sobre la cama. Continuó con su tarea en el cuerpo de Lavender.

Después de un largo rato de caricias y besos, él se situaba sobre ella, la falda y sus braguitas ya no se encontraban ceñidas a su estilizado y escultural cuerpo. Ron tenía los pantalones abiertos, y un poco abajo, su miembro estaba dentro de su novia, se besaban y reían. En ese instante, Hermione Granger entró sin avisar a la puerta, iba con la intención de informarle al chico, el horario en el que el abogado iría.

— Ronald, el abo…

— ¡JODER, HERMIONE! ¿No puedes tocar?— La castaña se quedó impresionada, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, Ron se giró y trataba de ocultar a Lavender, se subió los pantalones, la castaña salió presurosa, con un fuerte portazo.

— Dios, ¿No le enseñaron modales? — Preguntó exasperada Lavender.

— Lo sé, nos pudo haber pillado en una situación más comprometedora.

Pudo tocar siquiera.

— Aghh, no la soporto.

— Ni yo, con sus aires de sabelotodo insufrible. Nunca nos llevamos bien, su madre era buena con Ginny y conmigo, pero ella…puf, fue una bendición que todas las vacaciones las pasara con su padre.

Ron se arregló la ropa, deposito un largo beso a su novia y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, buscaba a Hermione, no la encontró en la planta alta. El ultimo lugar que se le ocurrió, fue buscarla en la biblioteca.

En efecto, ahí se encontraba la castaña.

— Hermione.

— Ronald.

— ¿Para que me buscabas? Tiene que ser importante para llegar a interrumpirme con Lavender.

— Descuida, fue una grosería el no haber tocado antes, no suelo ser así, pero necesitaba informarte que el abogado vendrá mañana, temprano, a las nueve de la mañana, se leerá el testamento y necesita que estemos todos, mencionó que era esencial que tú y yo estuviésemos puntuales.

— ¿Eso era todo? Santo cielo, ¿No podías esperar?

— Solo trataba de ser amable, pero descuida, no volverá a ocurrir. Te dejo.

— Pasa.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca de la casa y se dirigió a las escaleras, iba con dirección a su habitación, llamaría a su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood.

—No te soporto Granger, espero largarme pronto de esta casa. — Susurró el pelirrojo. Sintió con unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, Lavender depositó besos en el cuello de Ron.

— ¿Que quería la sabelotodo de tu hermana?

— Lavender, sabes que esa mujer no es nada mío. Solo nos interrumpió para avisarme del estúpido horario del abogado.

— Aghh, que tonta. Vayamos a comer, muero de hambre.

— Opino lo mismo, estar contigo me deja hambriento.

La pareja se dirigió a la puerta principal, Ron tomó las llaves de su auto, un mini cooper del año. Subieron y salieron a alta velocidad de la residencia con rumbo a la calle.

Hermione hablaba con su amiga Luna, la chica se había quedado en París, se conocían desde la infancia, asistían a la misma universidad, pero diferentes carreras.

— Hermione, ¿Que ha sucedido? ¿Como te encuentras?

— Bien, Luna, me encuentro bien.

— Hubiese querido estar contigo en esos difíciles momentos, pero la universidad esta difícil, ya casi nos graduamos. Suerte que te dieran permiso y presentaras los exámenes en unas semanas.

— Lo sé y te entiendo Luna, solo que últimamente me siento horrible el estar en esta casa.

— ¿Y Cormac?

— Esta en un hotel, fue a visitar a su familia, vendrá en un rato, mañana se regresa.

No es por él que estoy así, es por el idiota de Ronald, no lo soporto, a él y a la estúpida de su novia.

— Te entiendo, sé que desde que tu mami se casó con el padre de ese cretino, ustedes jamás se llevaron bien.

¿Que te ha hecho?

— Aghh, ni me lo recuerdes, los encontré en la cama.

— ¿Que? ¿A quien?

— ¿Como quien? A Ron y la tonta de Lavender.

— Pero, ¿Por que?

— Entré a su habitación, pero fui una tonta al no tocar, quería decirle lo del abogado, entré y los encontré en plena acción.

— ¿Tanto así? ¿Desnudos?

—Por suerte tenían la mitad de la ropa. Ya sabrás, el idiota me gritó y bajo a la biblioteca a buscarme y prácticamente burlarse de mí al decirle por lo que lo buscaba.

— Lo bueno, es que pronto regresaras. No quiero imaginar que Ron piense que tú estas celosa de su novia.

— ¡Luna!

— Esta bien, lo siento. Te dejo, tengo clase.

— De acuerdo, adiós. — La castaña colgó su teléfono y se recostó en su cama, quería que los últimos días en aquel lugar, pasaran rápido y jamás volverle a ver la cara a ese pelirrojo orgulloso, necio y cretino.

Ron y Lavender entraban a la mansión, regresaban de comer en un fino Restaurante, Hermione bajaba las escalaras y no pudo evitar toparse con ellos, era lo que menos deseaba.

— Hermione. — La chillona voz de Lavender, la sobresaltó cuando ella intentaba huir de la pareja.

— Lavender. — Se giró por cortesía, la rubia abrazaba a Ron por la espalda, depositándola besos cerca del cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Disculpa que nos hayas visto en plena acción, pero no nos podemos contener.

— Discúlpenme a mí, yo fui la imprudente al no tocar. ¿Es todo?

— Claro, no te preocupes.

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Loli la observó curiosa.

— ¿Tampoco la soporta, señorita Granger?

— Sí, a ella y a Ronald, lo siento Loli.

— No se preocupe, ambas sabemos como es el joven Weasley.

En la sala, Ron y Lavender se encontraban sentados, la rubia besaba el cuello a su novio y él se dejaba querer, disfrutando los besos de su exuberante novia.

— ¿Cuando nos regresaremos, amor?

— Mañana mismo que se lea el testamento. Pienso tomarme un año sabático antes de tomar posesión de la presidencia del banco.

— ¿Volveremos a Londres?

— Si tú quieres regresar conmigo, sí.

Pero primero me quiero ir contigo de vacaciones.

— Te amo, Wonnie.

— Sí Lavender, sabes que yo también lo hago, siempre que hacemos el amor, te lo digo.

Un nuevo día, llegó. Todos se encontraban en el gran estudio de la biblioteca o lo que comúnmente llamaban así.

El abogado leía en silencio algunas cláusulas antes de comenzar con la lectura oficial.

— Buenos días familia Weasley y Granger.

El motivo es para dar lectura al testamento de los fallecidos, Arthur y Jean Weasley.

El abogado Henderson extrajo de su portafolio que yacía sobre el elegante escritorio de madera un sobre, el sobré que de alguna u otra manera cambiaría la vida de la mayoría de los presentes en ese lugar.

Ron observaba de reojo a Hermione, aunque quisiese negarlo y aparentar que amaba con desesperación a Lavender, el ver a la castaña desde su regreso a Londres confirmaba y renacía su amor por ella aunque no lo dejaría demostrarlo.

El pelirrojo recordó cuando Hermione había anunciado con bombo y platillo que Cormac era su novio.

**"La madriguera estaba en silencio, eran las primeras vacaciones desde que Ron y Hermione habían entrado a la universidad. Ron venía desde EEUU y Hermione desde París.**

**Ron había llegado un día antes, desde hace unos meses tenía inminentes pensamientos de Hermione, no quería ocultar ya su amor por ella, todos estos años desde que la conoció reprimía el enamoramiento que tenía hacia ella. Ya estaba decidido, le confesaría sus sentimientos a la chica, le diría porque se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Por el único y simple hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, la amaba. Ron estaba extasiado y no esperaba por ver a la mujer de su vida cruzando esa puerta con una gran sonrisa y desvanecerse al verlo a él, pero a él no le importaría.**

**Horas más tarde en el vestíbulo de la propiedad había un gran tumulto. Jean abrazaba a una hermosa castaña, Ron bajaba las escaleras de forma lenta, con la mirada en ese par de mujeres.**

**Al llegar a la planta bajaba y mantenerse a una prudente distancia, el pelirrojo se percató de la presencia de un joven castaño rubio, vestido de forma casual con algunas maletas.**

**— Hermione, ¡qué gusto verte! — antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada, Ginny bajaba corriendo las escaleras y esquivó a su hermano y poder abrazar a su hermanastra.**

**— ¡Ginny, que alegría verte! — las chicas se abrazaban efusivamente y hasta ese momento Hermione se percataba de la presencia de Ron. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desbocado, pero, no podía tener el lujo de sentir emoción al ver al pelirrojo, al hombre, al único hombre que amaba desde su infancia, no lo hacía por el motivo que la obligó a reprimir sus sentimientos por él, por el simple hecho de que no se soportaban, peleaban y no tenían una relación muy cordial que se diga. También existía otro motivo, y ese era que ella presentaría a Cormac, el tipo que aún se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella como su novio.**

**Ron esperaría hasta después de la cena para declarar sus sentimientos a Hermione. Sólo era cuestión de unos minutos. Él había notado lo cariñosos que se comportaban Hermione y su "amigo". Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, de gustando la gran cena que se ordeñó preparar para la bienvenida de Ron y Hermione.**

**Al momento de terminar se de servir el postre, Hermione llamó la atención de la familia, sólo se encontraban Arthur, Jean, Ginny, Ron, Cormac y ella. La castaña se puso de pie y tomó la mano del castaño que yacía sentado, Ron sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho.**

**— Bueno familia, ya saben que Cormac me acompaña como un amigo, pero quiero anunciarles que él es mi novio oficial.**

**La opresión en el pecho de Ron se incrementó aún más, quería golpear al maldito mal nacido que le robó a su Hermione.**

**Todos los presentes los felicitaron como sí se tratase de una gran noticia, según el pelirrojo.**

**Ron se disculpó de su familia y se puso de pie, no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada a la castaña y felicitar a la feliz pareja.**

**Subió a su habitación a mensajear a Lavender, la rubia que de una u otra forma lo acosaba con tener una relación sin compromiso. Desde ese momento, Ron despreciaba con todo su ser a Hermione y también a él mismo por ser tan lento, frío y grosero con ella. "**

…A mi pequeña Ginny, le dejo la mansión denominada "la madriguera" y la mitad de mi fortuna. — Ron despertaba de sus recuerdos, abrazó a Lavender y puso especial atención a lo que mencionaba el abogado.

—A mi hijo Ronald, le dejo el banco "Weasley Bank", la otra mitad de mi fortuna, y tiene la mitad de una propiedad que se encuentra a las afueras de Londres, te preguntaras, querido Ronnie, ¿A quien le pertenece la otra mitad? No, no es a Ginny.

Hermione observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación acompañada por Cormac a Ron y Lavender. A pesar de que ya habían pasado años del aceptar su imposible amor por él, le daban celos el verlo con esa rubia tonta. Recordó el incidente del día anterior en donde los descubrió teniendo intimidad, quisiera o no se sintió morir, también sintió celos de la rubia, Hermione quería ser ella la que Ron besaba y le hacía el amor.

Claro que tenía intimidad con Cormac, pero a pesar de estar con él, ella amaba a Ron, lo amaba, pero era claro que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, ninguno dejaría su orgullo.

Después de esto ya no lo volvería a ver, cosa que podía decirse se cumpliría o no del todo.

— Ahora, daré lectura a los deseos de la señora Jean. — Anunció el abogado, Ron tenía curiosidad por saber con quien compartiría la propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad.

— Querida hija, Hermione, te dejo toda mi fortuna, mis acciones en "Weasley Bank", y la mitad de la propiedad en las afueras de Londres.

—¿Que? — Escupió el pelirrojo.

— Joven Weasley, permítame terminar. Ahora daré lectura a las cláusulas que se necesitan seguir para que puedan tomar posesión de lo que han heredado.

Para que Ron y Hermione puedan tomar posesión de sus bienes, Jean y yo, hemos decidido dejar estipuladas algunas cláusulas que se realizaran, sí o sí.

La primera se leerá al terminar la lectura de bienes, la próxima, se leerá en cuatro meses.

— ¿Que? Esto no puede suceder.

— Ron, permite que el abogado termine. — Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— No le hables de esa forma a mi novio, Granger.

— ¡Silencio, por favor!— El abogado lucia enfadado.

El abogado continuó.

— Como Ron y Hermione nunca aprendieron a convivir a la buena, lo aprenderán de la mala, aunque no tanto. Para que puedan tomar posesión de sus bienes, tendrán que casarse, fingir que son pareja y darlo a conocer a todos, de lo contrario, todo pasara a manos de mi pequeña Ginny y de nuestros trabajadores en el banco.

Si tienen parejas, las tendrán que dejar por un tiempo hasta haber cumplido las tres cláusulas.

Vivirán en la casa de las afueras de Londres y estarán supervisados para que se cumplan las últimas.

— Yo no viviré con esa insufrible, ni mucho menos fingiré que la amo. — La cara de ambos era un auténtico poema de ilusiones, sus corazones latieron furiosamente, por dentro algo los hacía felices, extasiados, pero también aumentaba ese sentimiento de odio hacia el otro, odio por todo lo que sucedió, sucedía y sucedería en los próximos meses.


	3. Tratando de negar lo obvio

**Hola, bueno, creo que no tengo cara para venir y publicar después de todo este tiempo, pero verán tengo una excusa. Este fic lo continuare hasta que termine dos fics romione que tengo pendientes aqui y en otra pagina, descuiden, ya solo les faltan como cuatro o cinco capítulos que espero queden cubiertos este mes. Esta historia también esta en proceso y sufriendo cambios, jejejeje. **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han comentado y no he podido responder, (en breve lo haré , a quienes la agregaron a favoritos y la están siguiendo. ¡Los romiones se nos están terminando! jajajaja, besos.**

* * *

**Tratando de negar lo obvio.**

¿Cómo se les había ocurrido a sus padres ponerles en esa situación?  
—Cremé Weasley, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea. Yo no me puedo casar con ese cretino.  
— Cuida tus palabras, Granger.  
— No quiero.  
— Señores, por favor. Esta fue la última voluntad de sus padres, pueden no aceptarla, pero estarían renunciando a sus bienes. — Intervino el abogado, de lo contrario,  
Ron y Hermione hubiesen llevado su pelea más lejos.  
— ¿Podemos pensarlo? — Preguntó Hermione.  
— Tienen dos días para pensarlo y hacer la mudanza a la casa.  
Con su permiso. — el abogado abandonó la biblioteca ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Ron miraba a Hermione, ella también le regresó la mirada, querían decir tantas cosas que no sabían explicar sus sentimientos. Cormac llamó la atención de su novia haciendo que ella perdiera el contacto visual con Ron, el pelirrojo continuaba viendo a la chica y después centró su atención en la pareja.  
— No pensaras aceptar o ¿Sí? Hermione. — preguntó Cormac.  
— No lo sé, amor. Quiero irme a casa de mi papá. — Cormac ayudó a poner de pie ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ellos, con Lavender haciéndole la misma pregunta.

— Entonces, dime algo Ron.  
— No perderé la fortuna de mi padre, no me queda otro remedio mas que aceptar ese estúpido trato, tendré que soportar a la insufrible, mandona y sabelotodo de Granger.  
— ¿Que sucederá con nosotros?  
— No te preocupes, Lav. Ya pensaré en algo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su novia y la besó con deseo y pasión, queriéndosela llevar a la cama en ese instante.

Y así lo hicieron, al terminar la reunión, subieron a la habitación de Ron a entregarse a uno más de sus encuentros apasionados.

Ron montaba a Lavender, besándole los pechos a la rubia, a ella se le escapan fuertes gemidos que eran como música para los oídos del pelirrojo. Ella le acariciaba la espalda ancha, llevando sus manos desde el final de la nuca hasta el comienzo de su trasero, que estaba cubierto por las blancas y finas sábanas.  
Casi a la hora de terminar, la rubia sintió la esencia de Ron en su interior, sintiendo una corriente profunda sobre sus sexos.  
— Eres única Lavender.  
— Te amo, Ro-Ro.  
— Y yo. — dijo a secas.

Esa misma noche después de un día tan agitado en casa de los Weasley, Hermione se encontraba en la sala de su casa, su novio había regresado a París, ella regresaría en dos semanas a presentar sus exámenes y graduarse. Charlaba con su padre.  
— ¿Entonces querida, que sucederá?  
— No le dejaré nada a la familia de ese idiota. Perdón por la expresión, papá. Ninguno del resto de los Weasley tiene la culpa, pero es que esta situación me saca de quicio.  
Pensaré las cosas, aun tengo dos días.  
— Sí amor, pero en ese tiempo te tienes que mudar. No entiendo porque tu madre dejo eso.  
— ¿Por qué tan rápido? Pero si nunca nos llevamos bien, es lógico que nunca tendremos una agradable relación. ¡Lo odio, papi!  
—Lo sé querida, pero, date cuenta, tus más grandes sueños se harán realidad.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.  
— Ni yo. Me voy a la cama, ha sido un día largo.— El señor Granger tenía una sonrisa delatadora en el rostro, dejando a la castaña un tanto confundida. Subió a su habitación, Hermione le siguió minutos después.

A la mañana siguiente, Lavender recibió una llamada de parte de su madre, la señora Brown se enteró de que su pequeña se encontraba en la ciudad gracias a las revistas de sociales que llegaban a su casa.  
La chica se arregló, despidió de Ron y partió a su casa en el auto del chico.

Harry Potter visitó esa mañana a su amigo del alma, llevaba días sin poder hablar con él. Los jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor, desayunando.  
— ¿Que sucedió con tu futura esposa? — Preguntó Harry, divertido.  
— Cállate Harry, Lavender puede llegar en cualquier momento y hacerse ilusiones  
— Sabes que no me refiero a ella, hablo de Hermione.  
— Se fue con el estúpido de McLaggen a casa de su padre.  
— ¿Por que se tratan tan mal? Siempre que se ven, terminan peor.  
— Es nuestra naturaleza, supongo.  
— ¿Aun la amas?  
— ¡Yo nunca la he amado! — Brincó de su asiento, poniéndose de pie, Loli lo observó curiosa. Volvió a sentarse.  
— No decías eso cuando tenías catorce.  
— Esa mujer nunca me atrajo.  
— ¿Ah no? ¿Lo que me confesaste a los quince, que fue?  
— Una estupidez.  
— Te lo recordaré.  
— No gracias, ya lo sé.  
— ¿Entonces?  
— La amé, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora estoy con Lav.  
— ¿Por que?  
— Por que sabía que Hermione nunca se fijaría en mí, porque me puse celoso al saber que conoció al estúpido de su novio y él fue el primero y no yo, por eso la insulto, por eso me acuesto con Lavender, para olvidarle y créeme, funcionó.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Totalmente. La odio, la desprecio, por haber caído ante ella desde los doce o desde que llegó a esta casa, yo siempre lo supe, que ella no sería para mí, por eso la destruyo con mis palabras, que sufra lo que sufrí.  
— Solo te haces daño.  
— Y ahora, me tengo que casar con ella, pero ni crea que dejare a Lavender.  
— Hablando de eso, ¿Que piensas hacer cuando ella esté embarazada?  
— Tener a nuestro hijo.  
— ¿Así sin mas?  
— ¿Que quieres que haga, Harry? Amo a Lavender.  
— Solo amas las horas de sexo desenfrenado que te da.  
— Así soy yo, lo siento.  
— Deben cuidarse.  
— Lo hacemos, a veces.  
Cuando lo hacemos, no nos detenemos a pensar, nos dejamos llevar y ella es la única con la que he estado.  
— ¿Y ella?  
— Conmigo, no insinúes que Lav sea una cualquiera.  
— No lo pienso, pero no quiero ser tío tan pronto. Tienes veintitrés años, Ron.  
— Como quieras. ¿Sabes si esa orgullosa de Granger, aceptará?  
— Ni idea, no he hablado con ella.  
Me voy.  
— Sí, adiós.  
En cuanto Harry desapareció del comedor, Ron recordaba lo que platicaba con el azabache.  
«Un pelirrojo de unos quince años se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, tenía la mirada perdida. Harry entraba al dormitorio y se extrañó de encontrar a Ron en ese estado.  
— ¿Qué te sucede, Ron?  
— ¿Es extraño estar enamorado de la persona que más odias en el mundo?  
— Eso suena raro. ¿Te refieres a Hermione y tú?  
— ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?  
— Responde, Ron. Es obvio lo que te sucede con ella.  
— La amo, Harry. Desde qué la conocí, lo admití a los catorce.  
— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?  
— Por lo mismo, ella no siente nada por mí, siempre peleamos. Así qué es mejor que ella no lo sepa.  
— No me parece correcto, es mejor que te acerques a ella, charlen como gente civilizada. Puedes pedirle ayuda a Ginny.  
— Ni una palabra a la enana. »  
El pensamiento se desvaneció, Ron prefirió ya no pensar más en eso ni en ella. Tomó con su tenedor otro trozo de fruta de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca. Mañana tenían una cita con el abogado Henderson para saber cual sería su futuro.

Luna Lovegood llegó a casa de los Granger, había terminado sus pruebas.  
Ella y Hermione charlaban en la habitación de la última.  
—…entonces, me tengo que casar con él.  
— ¿Aceptaras?  
— Lo tengo que hacer, he pensado y no dejare lo que a mamá le costó demasiado.  
— ¿Crees…que…?  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Que vuelvan a renacer tus sentimientos por él?  
— ¿Estas chiflada? Sabes que me prometí olvidarlo, funcionó. No siento más que odio hacia él.  
— ¿Pero te enamoraste?  
—Lo acepto, pero si nunca lo supo, jamás existió.  
—Te casaras con el hombre con el que soñabas desde que eras una niña.  
—No lo amo, Luna. Lo detesto. Ya lo sabes.  
— De acuerdo.

Las chicas se fueron a la cama, el siguiente día sería largo, se vería con Ron y el abogado. Ambos darían su respuesta.

La mañana del nuevo día era un tanto soleada como fría, era normal el clima en la capital británica. Hermione se levantó temprano, como de costumbre, se preparó para lo que viniera. En dos semanas pasase lo que fuera, ella iría a París en las siguientes dos semanas. Desayunó con su padre y Luna, su mejor amiga. Se despidió, subió a su auto y se dirigió al despacho del abogado Henderson.

Ron, después de vestirse y antes de bajar a desayunar solo ya que Lavender estaba en casa de sus padres, se dirigió a la que por un tiempo fuera la habitación de Hermione.  
Entró y percibió el delicioso aroma que lo cautivaba, el mismo que emanaba la chica. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de noche que se situaba junto a su cama, ahí se encontraba una fotografía de ella, se acercó y la tomó, se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando el portarretratos suspirando.  
—Maldición, Hermione. ¿Por qué todo esto es tan endemoniadamente difícil? Te detesto tanto como lo hago conmigo. Si es que aceptas se supondría que tuviesen que ser los días más hermosos e inolvidables de nuestra vida, en cambio solo lo hacemos por compromiso.

El pelirrojo dejó la fotografía y se encaminó a la planta baja de la Madriguera, tomó sus llaves, salió a los amplios y hermosos jardines, subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir a su encuentro con el abogado.

Así fue, ese medio día, se encontraban Ron, Hermione y el abogado. El chico no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. Ella se sentía intimidada por la mirada penetrante del chico, pero no se lo demostraría.  
—Bueno, jóvenes. Saben por el motivo por el que nos reunimos.  
¿Ya tienen una respuesta? ¿Joven Weasley?  
— No tengo otra opción, me casaré con ella.  
— ¿Señorita Granger?  
— Acepto casarme con él.  
— Entonces, no nos queda más que apresurar la boda y ustedes, mudarse a la residencia hoy o mañana.  
Les quiero mencionar que no pueden tener contacto con sus parejas actuales, lo harán hasta el día de su divorcio.  
— ¡Claro! Cuente con ello. — Hermione miraba de reojo a Ron.  
— Sí, como sea. — Escupió Ron.  
— También tiene que saber, joven Weasley, que trabajará en el banco como gerente de la sucursal en Londres.  
— ¿Gerente?  
— Hasta que se cumplan las cláusulas. Después de eso, usted tomará la presidencia. Lo llevare a conocer a sus empleados.  
— Bien.  
— Señorita Granger, tengo entendido que usted debe volver a París a terminar sus estudios. Partirá en dos semanas, por eso se deben casar en los próximos días.  
— Lo siento, abogado Henderson, pero he decidido viajar a París mañana y regresar en un par de días.  
— Me temo señorita Granger que tendrá que estar aquí antes del viernes.  
— ¿El viernes? — Preguntó Ron.  
— Desde luego, señor Weasley, el viernes usted y la señorita Granger se unirán en matrimonio.  
— Pero eso solo son dos días. — Replicó el pelirrojo.  
— No se preocupe abogado, aquí estaré.

Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho del abogado después de despedirse y seguir algunas indicaciones con lo referente a su boda.

Ginny ya había comenzado a planear la boda de su hermano y mejor amiga y hermanastra, sabía porque sus padres habían hecho eso, sabían que ese par de cabezotas se amaban y les darían un " empujoncito" para que se dieran cuenta del amor que se tenían.  
Aunque a pesar de eso, los recientes sucesos de dolor por culpa de ese amor, los hacia odiarse, no soportarse y discutir como lo han venido haciendo desde que se conocieron.

Luna y Hermione se encontraban en el aeropuerto, la castaña se despediría por un tiempo de Cormac, se informaría también de su situación académica.  
Las amigas abordaron el avión con destino a París.

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, Hermione?  
—No lo sé, Luna. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. De un día para otro me entero que me tengo que casar con Ron, con el hombre que he amado y odiado desde que tenía once años.  
—¿Cormac sabe de tu decisión?  
—No. Se lo diré en cuanto lo vea, es mejor de una vez, y no decirlo en el momento que ya sea la señora Weasley.  
—¿Quién se encargara de los preparativos de tu boda?  
—Ginny, ella es la que esta organizando todo. No tengo ánimos de preparar una boda sabiendo que quien será mi futuro esposo por unos meses sea él.

Arribaron al aeropuerto parisino y cada una cogió un taxi, Hermione se trasladaría al apartamento de Cormac, y Luna al apartamento que compartía con la castaña.


	4. Despedidas y Matrimonio

**Hola, sé bien del aviso anterior que había dejado, pero, me encanta escribir este fic que prácticamente ya esta a la mitad. Así que espero continuar con los tres Fics al mismo tiempo y después me retire un tiempo del fanfiction. Aún no es seguro :)**

**Disfruten…**

**Nota: Creo que ya se extraña ver a Ron y Hermione juntos, ¿No? Sólo puedo decir: capítulo largo. **

* * *

Al llegar a casa de su novio, Hermione se sentía nerviosa, sabía que el chico no lo tomaría nada bien, ella le quería, claro que le amaba, pero, no tan intensa y dolorosamente como lo hacía a Ron.  
Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso indicado, pareciese que el destino quería apresurar las cosas, porque el trayecto a comparación con otros fue relativamente corto.  
Salió y caminó por el pasillo, llegó al número 24, no podía con los malditos nervios y el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con salir. Tocó el timbre, a los pocos minutos escuchó pasos y el ruido de los seguros para que al abrir la puerta está expusiera a un muy sonriente y relajado Cormac McLaggen.  
—¡Amor, que sorpresa! No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas. — Abrazó y depositó un corto y breve beso en los labios de Hermione.  
—Hola, Cormac.  
—Pasa, no te quedes ahí. — Los dos entraron y se dirigieron al pequeño living del lugar.  
Se sentaron juntos y el chico no perdió oportunidad con ella.  
Comenzaron a besarse, los besos al principio eran dulces y cortos, pero ansiaban más. Cormac recostó a Hermione mientras la besaba, en el sofá, se situó encima de ella sin recargar su peso, acariciaba su cintura y poco a poco lo hizo bajo la blusa que ella portaba.  
Hermione comenzó a derramar lágrimas y acarició el rostro de Cormac.  
— ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?  
— Nada, es sólo que estoy feliz por verte. — Era obvio que le mentía, pero no quería que el rubio sospechara algo, tenía la intención de despedirse de él y partir de regreso a Inglaterra a unir su vida con Ron.

Cormac tomó eso como una luz verde y cargó a la castaña rumbo a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y él fue en busca de un preservativo al baño. Cuando regreso a los pocos segundos, comenzó con su labor de besar y desvestir a la chica, ella también participaba porque quería estar con él y así poder olvidar todos sus líos amorosos. Cuando estaban completamente desnudos, Cormac abrió el paquete y se puso el condón, continuó besando a Hermione, se acariciaban y gemían por el placer. Después de un momento de apasionados besos, él le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, listo para penetrarla. Hermione envolvió la cintura de Cormac con sus piernas y se dejó llevar, sintió el miembro de su novio en su interior, sintió las embestidas, caricias y besos que Cormac le daba, ella gemía del placer, estaba bañada en sudor.  
Mientras Cormac se esforzaba por hacerla llegar al orgasmo, Hermione visualizó a Ron en lugar de Cormac, la visión parecía tan real que al momento de sentir esa fuerte y electrizante emoción en su sexo, producto del orgasmo, no pudo evitar gemir o más bien gritar el nombre del pelirrojo.  
Cormac se descoloco, pero tuvo que retrasar el momento de pedir explicaciones debido a lo exhausto que se encontraba, estaba encima de ella, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Salió de ella, se levantó al baño y quitarse el condón y depositarlo a la basura mientras Hermione se giraba del otro lado de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos y tapando su desnudez.  
Él salió del baño y decidió por fin hablar y saber que sucedía.  
—¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? ¿Por qué me llamaste como el estúpido de Weasley?  
— Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Son demasiados los problemas que tengo en Londres, Inconscientemente lo dije.  
— Hermione, esta no fue la primera vez que lo nombras mientras hacemos el amor o simplemente dormimos, son varias. No te lo he querido decir y mucho menos reprochar, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso lo amas? — Hermione sabía que este era el momento de decir la verdad, tarde o temprano lo haría.  
— Me voy a casar con Ron pasado mañana.  
—¿qué? Entonces, ¿para qué viniste?  
—Vine a decírtelo personalmente, no quería que te enteraras por los diarios y televisión.  
—Eso lo entiendo, pero con esto me ha quedado claro que nunca te importé.  
—¡claro que lo hice! Me importas.  
—¿por qué te casas, entonces? ¿Por qué vienes y te acuestas conmigo? ¿Por qué lo nombras a él mientras yo te hago el amor como un estúpido enamorado? Yo sí te amo, Hermione. Tú jamás lo hiciste conmigo, siempre fue él. Él desde que lo conocí vi que también te ama.  
—No digas tonterías. — Hermione se sentó en la cama encarando a Cormac.  
—¿tonterías? Por favor, tú y él no están aceptando esto por el testamento, lo hacen porque se aman. Me lo has dejado claro, las miradas desde que fui a tu casa por primera vez hasta hace unos días en el funeral.  
— Cormac, yo no lo amo. Siempre le he odiado. Esto lo hago por mamá, él esta con Lavender y la ama, también la dejara como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo, pero nosotros podremos volver a retomar lo nuestro cuando yo este divorciada, viviremos aquí y tendremos los hijos que tanto quieres.  
—¿tú no los quieres? O será que no quieres hijos míos, pero de ese idiota sí. Ahora comprendo el porque de cuidarnos.  
—No quiero ser madre tan joven. Entiéndeme por favor. Yo te amo a ti. —Que gran mentira decía, por supuesto que Cormac tenía razón en todo, pero no admitiría sus sentimientos. Se levantó, se vistió ante la mirada del chico salió del apartamento.  
Al llegar con Luna, esta no se encontraba en casa, pero le había dejado una nota.

"Hermione:  
Ginny llamó y me pidió que fueras a la boutique que se encuentra en el centro. Es para la prueba de tu vestido. La gerente es amiga de Ginny. La cita es a las tres, no tardes.  
PD : pregunta por Katherine al llegar. "

La chica consultó su reloj y faltaban quince minutos para la hora indicada, se dio una rápida ducha, retocó su maquillaje y eligió un nuevo atuendo. Vivía en el centro de París y la tienda estaba cerca a su domicilio.

Hermione llegaba a la boutique donde elaboraban su vestido de novia. Se dirigió a la dependienta del lugar.  
— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tengo una cita para la prueba de un vestido. Me informaron que preguntara por Katherine. — La mujer sonrió y estrechó su mano a la castaña.  
— Oh, claro. La señorita Granger. Un placer, yo soy Katherine, amiga de tu futura cuñada, ¿puedo tutearte, cierto?  
— El placer es mío. Descuida, puedes hacerlo.

Katherine indicó a Hermione que le siguiera, le dijo que tomara asiento, la chica se dirigió a una habitación. Al volver, minutos después, traía consigo una especie de bolsa gris.  
— En cuanto Ginny me informó del vestido, sabíamos que sin duda alguna, te gustará. — Katherine bajaba el cierre del bolso que cubría el vestido, al final sacó un hermoso y elegante vestido de novia. Era de estilo real, los que suelen usar las princesas en su boda.  
Hermione se levantó de la impresión de su asiento.  
— Dios mío, el vestido es hermoso.  
— Ginny sabía que te gustaría.  
— Pero, es que mi boda será por lo civil. Es mucho vestido para la ocasión.  
— No importa, tu boda lo amerita. — Hermione intentó esbozar una sonrisa. «si Ron y yo nos casáramos en otras circunstancias, claro que lo amerita. Pero, desgraciadamente, él no me ama y yo no me debo de comportar frágil ante él. Tengo que dejar de sentir este maldito sentimiento de amor por él» pensó la chica.  
Katherine instó a que la castaña se probara el traje.

Ron se encontraba en compañía de su hermana, estaban en la sala. Ginny con los preparativos y Ronald veía televisión, la verdad, su boda no le importaba, estaba harto de toda esa situación.  
—¿qué te parece este centro de mesa, Ron? — La pelirroja le mostraba un catálogo de los mismos.

— Esta bien.  
—¿bien? ¿Estas escuchándote? Es tu boda, preocúpate por ella, pasado mañana te casas con Hermione.  
—¿Y? Por favor Ginny, ambos sabemos porque se hace. No estamos ni enamorados ni ilusionados con esta farsa. Será una estúpida boda sencilla y listo.  
—Ron…  
— Nada, Ginny. Todo esto es una maldita mierda creada por papá para fastidiarme la vida. Él no quería a Lavender.  
—Tú y Lavender son sólo revolcones. De quien realmente estas enamorado es de ella.  
—¡Eso es mentira! Ya déjame de una maldita vez en paz. Haz lo que quieras, escoge lo que te plazca, pero deja de molestarme. — El chico subió molesto a su habitación, al llegar a ella, entró y cerró de un portazo. Sobre su cama se encontraba su traje de novio, muy elegante para su gusto. Estuvo tentado a arrojarlo lejos, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ginny tenía razón.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, Hermione ya se encontraba de vuelta en Londres. Estaba nerviosa, sentada en su cama, observaba el vestido que utilizaría para casarse con Ron. Durante los próximos días tendrían que contar una estúpida historia de porque estaban casados.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la madriguera, en uno de los elegantes salones donde el resto de hermanos Weasley había contraído nupcias.

Ron salió de su habitación, cautelosamente y llamado por la curiosidad, caminó en dirección a la otrora habitación de Hermione.  
Desde qué la chica había llegado a la madriguera para arreglarse para su boda, él sintió deseos de vigilarla, no sabía exactamente porque causa o motivo lo orillaban, pero, ahora sólo era consciente de que quería verla.  
Entre más cerca estaba al sitio, escuchó sollozos, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Ron podía ver a Hermione sentada frente al sencillo tocador.  
— Hazme soportar toda esta farsa, por favor. Sabes que yo no lo he podido olvidar y dudo hacerlo. Sólo haz que estos meses se vallan rápidamente y poder vivir en paz. — Ante las palabras dichas por Hermione, Ron sintió una opresión en el pecho, estaba observándola tras la puerta como un ladrón asechando a su próxima víctima. Acarició la puerta en un intento por apartar el maldito dolor de su pecho. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para reprimir que una lágrima traicionera saliera de sus orbes azules.  
— Desearía por un momento ser ese idiota de McLaggen. — susurró en una voz casi inaudible para girarse con camino a su habitación.  
En ese momento, Luna y Ginny subían las escaleras y encontraron a Ron caminando por el pasillo. Él sólo las miró por unos segundos y apartó la vista rápidamente, caminando de forma apresurada a su habitación.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar a sus amigas entrar a la habitación.  
— Hermione, eres la novia, mira como tienes de hinchados los ojos. Tendré que hacer magia para que luzcan perfectos. ¿Por qué llorabas? — Ginny la miraba atentamente.  
— Nada, tonterías mías. Ya sabes, extraño a mi nov…, perdón, a Cormac. Sólo recordé y las lágrimas me traicionaron. — ambas chicas la observaron detenidamente, conocían demasiado a la chica. Y para Luna, era imposible el ocultarle algo.  
— Sólo te puedo decir y asegurar que él también te ama y sufre al igual que tú. — Soltó Luna, Ginny sólo la miró fijamente, creyendo que la rubia bromeaba. Lo que castaña y pelirroja ignoraban, era que Luna se refería a Ron.

El pelirrojo decidió darse una ducha para tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente. Salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, sacó del armario el traje para su boda, lo observó por largos minutos hasta que se decidió a por fin sacarlo.  
Vistió la camisa, usó el chaleco elegante. Comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones, pero en ese momento, alguien entró a su habitación, lo último que sintió antes de reaccionar y protestar porque alguien violaba su privacidad, fueron los labios que se pegaron a los suyos, tratando de besarlo frenéticamente.

Ginny bajaba a la planta baja de la mansión para encontrarse con su novio y dentro de dos meses, esposo. Lo divisó en la entrada del salón donde se celebraría la unión. Estaba saludando a algunas personas, pudo reconocer que eran personas importantes del banco perteneciente a su familia, Ginny sonrió y se apresuró para reunirse con Harry.  
Él volteó y observó a Ginny, sonrió de lado, y cuando la chica llegó junto a él, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
— Papá hubiese querido presenciar tanto este momento. Ronald se casará con la mujer que realmente ama.  
— Lo sé, es una lástima que hace tan sólo unos días estuviésemos en su funeral. Que de no haber muerto, ni Ron, ni Hermione estarían casándose y aceptando de una reverenda vez que se aman. ¿Cómo pueden existir personas tan ciegas?  
— Y chifladas. — Agregó la pelirroja. — Luna será mi amiga y me caerá de maravilla, pero negar lo obvio, eso si que no. ¿Puedes creer que ella jura y perjura que Hermione ama a Cormac? Todos sabemos que no es así, Hermione y Ron se aman desde niños.  
— No lo sé, tal vez Hermione aceptó que su orgullo puede más que su corazón. Y lo mismo va para Ron. — Ginny casi lo fulmina con la mirada.  
—¿Qué? — Harry estaba desconcertado.  
— Olvídalo, Harry. Iré a ver que sucede con mi futura y única cuñada. No creas que no vi a la víbora de Lavender, escabullir se a la habitación de Ron.  
— Ginny…— La miró suplicante. — Iré por Ron.

Lavender estaba ahí también solo que estaba en una apasionada sesión de besos con Ron, él se encontraba a medio vestir y ella no perdía oportunidad.  
—¿No nos…dejaremos…de ver?  
— No…lo…lo sé…Lav.

Harry tocó la puerta haciendo que la pareja se separara.  
—Ron, ¿ya estas listo? La ceremonia comienza en veinte minutos.  
— Ya voy, no me apresures, Potter.  
— Más te vale que ya estés. Te espero abajo. Deja de besuquearte con Lavender. —Eso último lo dijo en un susurro. Escucharon el descender por la escalera al azabache. Lavender que se encontraba encima de Ron, se levantó y acomodó su vestido, se quedaría para la ceremonia. Salió y el pelirrojo término de vestirse. A los pocos minutos, él también descendió por la escalera, al bajar saludó a amigos y familiares aparentando estar muy enamorado de la castaña que se arreglaba arriba.

El vestido de Hermione era hermoso, era de manga larga como el que usan las princesas reales, a pesar de ser una boda por lo civil, Ginny insistió en que debía de casarse de blanco con un vestido digno de una novia. El vestido estaba adornado con pequeñas incrustaciones que destellaban un color azul idéntico al de los ojos de Ron. Llevaba el cabello en un delicado moño, no utilizo velo, sólo una bonita y sencilla tiara.  
Ginny y Luna se habían encargado de arreglarla. Su ramo fue de rosas blancas.

Ron esperaba en el improvisado atrio junto al juez que lo casaría.  
Lavender estaba justo a su lado acariciando su espalda. Cuando vio que su hermana y Luna bajaban sabía que había llegado el momento, se sintió nervioso, emocionado por verla.  
Así fue, una nerviosa e indecisa Hermione bajaba las escaleras, el señor Granger la esperaba al pie de estas para entregarla a Ronald. Lavender estaba sorprendida del hermoso vestido blanco que enfundaba a la castaña. Se apartó y se dirigió lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Ron en su interior no paraba de pensar que Hermione estaba hermosa y sobre todo lo estaba para él.  
Altiva, orgullosa y segura de sí misma, Hermione caminó hacia Ron, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, se sintió enamorada de Ron, pero al ver a Lavender ahí, continuó con su pose altanera.  
Llegó con Ron y ambos más por compromiso que de ganas, se tomaron de las manos y emitieron una frágil sonrisa, debían de aparentar ante el resto de que se amaban.

El abogado Henderson se encontraba entre los invitados, tenía el deber de verificar que se cumpliera la unión para poder hacer el papeleo correspondiente y los herederos tomarán posesión de sus bienes en cuanto terminara la farsa.

"Se ve tan hermosa, daría todo porque en verdad nos casáramos por amor"- Ron no apartaba la vista de Hermione.  
Lavender observaba todo desde la parte de atrás, apretaba los puños hasta el grado de dejarse la marca de las uñas en las palmas.

— Maldita Granger, luce bellísima. Pero, ni creas que te dejaré a Ron, él es mío.

— Buenas tardes damas y caballeros. El día de hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta pareja- señalando a Ron y Hermione. — La unión ante el estado.  
Comencemos con los votos, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿serían tan amables de acercarse por favor? - La pareja se acercó un poco más hacia el lugar en que el juez los casaría. Se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada enfundado en un traje negro, se veía que el traje era fino. El juez usaba lentes, su piel era blanca rosada.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jean Granger? Para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

El pelirrojo giró a observarla, después dirigió una mirada a Lavender, la encontró a los pocos segundos y le sonrió de forma seductora. "Te ves realmente hermosa, Granger. Pero tú no me amas, esto lo haces por la farsa. Demonios en que pensé hace un rato, ¿amarte? Te desprecio, esta es mi oportunidad de hacerte sufrir y pagar todo, completamente todo lo que llegué a sufrir por ti". Ron recordó el episodio de Hermione llorando por Cormac y él se había sentido como un estúpido enamorado, claro, sin saber que Hermione realmente sufría por él mismo.  
— Acepto a Hermione Granger como mi legítima esposa.

— Muy bien. - continuó el juez. Dirigió su vista a Hermione para hacerle la misma pregunta.  
— Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Aceptas a Ronald Bilius Weasley? Cómo tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

La castaña observó a Ron, después a Luna.  
"Luna tenía razón. Mis sentimientos por Ron nunca desaparecieron, siempre han estado ahí. Cormac también lo sabía, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de caer rendida a él, no señor. Él se comporta de una forma fría conmigo, lo odio, pero lo amo. " - volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, le dedicó una sonrisa intentando transmitirle amor. Giró hacia el estrado.  
— Acepto a Ronald Weasley como mi legítimo esposo.

— Sí alguien tiene algún impedimento, que hablé ahora.

El abogado Henderson temía que alguna de las parejas de la pareja echara por la borda toda la farsa. Ron giró y observó a Lavender, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

— Firmen su acta de matrimonio, por favor, también si se pueden acercar los testigos.  
Harry y Ginny se acercaron junto a la pareja. El juez les extendió un documento y un par de bolígrafos. Ron y Hermione firmaron para después ceder a sus testigos el bolígrafo y quedara consumada la unión.

Al terminar de firmar, la pareja de recién casados entrelazó inconscientemente sus manos, Harry y Ginny regresaron a sus lugares.  
— Que raro que tu noviecito no este aquí, mi amor. — Ron susurraba a Hermione.  
— Disculpa, amorcito, pero yo aún tengo dignidad. Creo que a ti se te acabó desde hace mucho. — la chica reía con autosuficiencia dando por ganada la pequeña pelea.

— Por el poder que el estado me confiere, el gobierno británico, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Señoras y señores, he aquí a los nuevos señor y señora Weasley. Bueno señor Weasley, ya puede besar a su esposa.

El salón donde se celebraba la unión se llenó de aplausos. Ron y Hermione se veían acorralados, presionados ya que jamás en su vida se habían besado ni en los labios ni mejillas.  
Hermione tomó la iniciativa y se fue acercando a Ron, cerró sus ojos mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. El pelirrojo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos no pudo evitar cerrar sus orbes azules y dejarse llevar por la placentera sensación de besar a la mujer que amaba. Los dos respondían al beso, amoldando y sincronizando sus labios en una perfecta danza de sensaciones y sentimientos que se removía en su interior. Ron llevó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella, apretándola más hacia él, Hermione se dejó llevar y enterró sus manos en el cabello de Ron.  
Los aplausos los sacaron de su momento de amor, separándose sonrojados, tuvieron la necesidad de huir de la presencia del otro, pero eso complicaría más las cosas.


	5. Comenzando con la farsa

**Comenzando con la farsa.**

**Hola, creo que no tarde tanto como pensé, y bueno, el motivo es que ya no quiero tardar tanto y después ustedes pierdan la trama. Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación de esta historia, es mi primer AU largo , solo he hecho un one-shot que creo a nadie le gusto :(**

**Gracias por los comentario y lecturas, responderé a ellos.**

* * *

Familiares y amigos se acercaron a abrazarlos, felicitarlos por su matrimonio. Lavender fue de las últimas en hacerlo, asegurandose que nadie fuera participe de lo que haría. Al llegar con Ron, lo abrazó y ante la mirada de Hermione que comenzó a sentirse incómoda por estar como espectadora ante su demostración de amor, lo besó en los labios. El beso duro unos segundos, se separaron cuando escucharon los pasos de Hermione al salir del lugar.

— Probecilla de tu esposa, Wonnie. Pero le debe quedar claro que tú eres mío.

— Lavender, te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer mientras estemos en público. La gente sospecharía.

— Pero, ¿así es como me tratas? Soy tu mujer. No la estúpida de Granger.

— No la insultes.

— Antes disfrutabas hacerlo.

— La farsa, amor, la farsa.

— Esta bien. Vayamos al tonto jardín, tu esposa te espera.

Hermione esperaba a Ron sentada en la mesa principal, estaba acompañada por su ahora cuñada Ginny y su mejor amiga Luna.

Al ver a Ron besarse con Lavender, la hizo sentir celos como siempre, pero ahora que ya estaban casados se sintió peor, le dolió en lo más profundo, sintió que Ron la traicionaba, la engañaba.

Divisó a lo lejos al pelirrojo, no podía negarlo, lucía fenomenalmente guapo en su traje de novio. Tras él venía Lavender, antes de llegar con ella, la rubia lo tomó de la mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

— Vaya, ahí viene mi hermanito el insensible.

— Ya era hora. - respondió ofuscada la castaña.

—¿Tanto lo extrañas? - continuó la pelirroja.

—¿De qué hablas Ginny?

— Por dios, cuñadita. Disfrutaste besarte con Ron hace un rato, se notaba que estaban disfrutando de ese beso. He visto cuando ustedes se besaban con sus parejas, no son tan efusivos, bueno salvo Lavender, pero Ron no.

— Señoritas, ¿Les molestaría dejarme a solas con mi esposa? - Ron llegó junto a ellas y se sentaba junto a Hermione.

— Claro, hermanito. Ven Luna, dejemos a los recién casados.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron lo suficiente, Hermione se acercó a Ron.

—¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

— Te informo amorcito que también eres Weasley desde hoy.

¿Por qué saliste del salón de esa forma? No me digas que te estas tomando en serio tu papel de esposa.

— Eres un idiota. - escupió la chica. Se levantó de su silla, antes de que se atreviera a dar un paso, Ron tomó su brazo haciéndola girar.

— Tú te quedas aquí, estarás en donde yo esté. Eres mi esposa, amorcito.

— Sueltame, Ronald. Pareces un maldito hombre machista. Controlador.

— Querida, debemos de guardar las apariencias, la mayoría de todas estas personas cree que nos amamos, debemos demostrar que es así. - La obligó a sentarse y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos lo quería aceptar, pero el beso que habían compartido cuando los declararon oficialmente casados los había hecho sentir cosas, anciaban desde pequeños ese beso. Lo habían disfrutado como Ginny había mencionado.

La recepción estaba saliendo bien, cosa que agradaba a Ginny.

Llegó la hora en que Ron y Hermione hablarán a sus invitados agradeciéndoles su presencia. Era el momento de contar la historia muy bien ensayada de como se habían enamorado.

— Por favor, señores Weasley. Pasen aquí a decir unas palabras a sus invitados.

Ron fingiendo ante todos, ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie, la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron al hombre que se encargaba de amenizar el evento.

El hombre entregó el micrófono a Ron, el pelirrojo sin soltar ni apartar a Hermione de su lado, comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno, no soy bueno para esto, pero teniendo a mi hermosa esposa conmigo, queremos agradecer su presencia para acompañarnos en este día tan especial para Hermione y para mí. Parece que fue ayer cuando me enamoré de mi hermanastra. - se giró a observar a la castaña. — Recuerdo que desde que era un niño y la vi por primera vez quedé prendado de su hermosura. Crecimos y me enamoraba cada vez más, luego nos separamos para cada quien seguir sus sueños, pero nunca dejamos de amarnos. ¡Te amo, Hermione! — La castaña quedó desconcertada ante aquellas palabras; por un momento había creído que todo fue real, pero sabía perfectamente que a los dos les preocupaba que la farsa saliera creíble. Tomó el micrófono que Ron le ofrecía.

— Gracias por estar acompañándonos, por ser partícipes del gran amor que Ron y yo nos tenemos, aún recuerdo cuando me pidió que saliéramos juntos, teníamos diecisiete años, lo amaba desde que lo vi en esta casa cuando nuestros padres nos informaron que se casarían. Es una pena que ellos no hayan podido ver esto. ¡Te amo mi amor!- se abrazaron y Ron atrapó los labios de la castaña, sintiendo su sabor, por un momento intentó transmitirle que todo lo que había dicho fue real. Se separaron totalmente sonrojados y el jardín era un mar de aplausos.

El hombre que amenizaba la fiesta, les pidió que bailaran su primer canción como esposos. Ron argumentó que no, se avergonzaba de hacerlo, pero al tipo no le importó.

Ginny tenía una canción perfecta para ellos, era de Coldplay "Fix You".

Se tomaron de las manos, Ron puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione, ella en su hombro, se miraron a los ojos mientras bailaban sobre la pista. Por un momento Hermione sintió la necesidad de recargarse en el pecho de Ron, él acercó su boca a la de ella para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor. Ron hacia creer a su mente que la besaba por la farsa, y era en parte, pero después de besarla por vez primera, buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacerlo.

La música término, las parejas que se habían unido a la pista tomaban asiento al igual que los recién casados.

Después de varias horas la recepción estaba llegando a su fin. Ron y Hermione serían trasladados a la propiedad que sus padres les habían heredado.

Hermione subió a cambiarse al igual que Ron, Lavender esperaba al pelirrojo en su habitación.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la rubia se echó encima atrapando sus labios, mordiendo su labio superior.

— Lavender…Lav…amor alguien puede llegar.

— No soporto ver besarte con esa estúpida rata de biblioteca.

— Ya te dije que es parte de la farsa, ¿Crees que no me causa repulsión el besarla? - Hermione pasó por la habitación y logro escuchar las últimas palabras de Ron, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba.

— Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude creer que él sentía algo? Le doy asco.

— Pobre de ti, amor. ¿Cuándo te veré?

— Por ahora no nos podremos ver, el tarado de Henderson estará tras de mí, pero no te preocupes yo te llamare.

— Te amo, mi amor.

— Yo también. — antes de que Ron y Lavender salieran de la habitación, Hermione bajó rápidamente, no quería ver al pelirrojo. No se inmuto en esperarlo, subió al auto de Ron.

—¿Dónde esta Hermione? - Ron bajaba las escaleras.

— La señora ya esta en su auto, señor Weasley.

— Gracias, Loli. Maldición, tan orgullosa como siempre.

Se dirigió a su auto, observó que ella ya estaba acomodada, lista para irse. Él subió al auto y se dio cuenta que Hermione evitaba mirarlo, parecía muy concentrada observando por la ventana.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Ron a veces se giraba a observarla, estuvo tentado a preguntarle que sucedía, pero se arrepentía al instante. Creía que era normal en ella, que odiaba el estar con él. " no te sientas especial, Granger. Yo tampoco estoy nada feliz de vivir contigo."

Llegaron a la residencia, Ron viajó por los jardines de la casa para estacionar su auto en la entrada principal. Ahí se encontraba el ama de llaves junto a tres chicas de servicio, el jardinero y un chofer.

En cuanto Ron estacionó el auto, Hermione bajó dejándolo solo.

— Buenas noches, señora Weasley. Es un gusto tenerla por aquí.

— Buenas noches…

— Sarah.

— Buenas noches Sarah, es un gusto estar aquí.

— Señor Weasley, bienvenido. Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí.

— Gracias, Sarah.

— Pasen por favor.

Antes de que Ron pretendiera enlazar su mano con la de Hermione, ella se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

Llegaron al recibidor, Ron se dirigió junto a Hermione.

— Brenda, Susan, Diane, vuelva a sus labores. Ya te puedes retirar Ferdinand.

— Gracias Sarah. — El jardinero hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida a Ron y Hermione y salió de la casa.

Sarah les señalo las escaleras, ella iba al frente, Ron y Hermione la seguían. Al estar en el pasillo principal frente a una puerta doble, Sarah se detuvo y se giró a la pareja.

— No hace falta que disimulen conmigo, el abogado Henderson me ha informado de todo, solo a mí. Sé que ustedes se casaron por el testamento de sus padres.

Esta será su habitación, pasen.

Siguieron a la mujer, al entrar sólo encontraron una gran cama matrimonial.

— Sólo hay una cama, Sarah. Yo no dormiré con él.

— No abusaré de ti ni te tocare si eso te preocupa, no me atraes como mujer en lo más mínimo.

— Eres un tonto.

— Señores Weasley, por favor. Sus habitaciones aún no están listas, el propósito era que cada uno durmiera en una habitación, pero están en remodelación y tardarán en estar listas. Me temo que dormirán juntos por un tiempo, esto también sirve para que el servicio no sospeche.

— No puede ser. — se quejó Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama

— Tranquilízate Granger, a mi tampoco me emociona el dormir contigo.

Sarah decidió darles privacidad y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y observaba la habitación, había una cómoda cerca a la puerta del baño, abrió los cajones solo si por algún milagro había una pijama, meterse al baño y evitar a Ron. Nada, resignada se volvió a la cama.

— Me pones nervioso, deja de pasearte tanto, ¿si?

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta llamaron la atención de la pareja.

— Señores Weasley soy Brenda, he traído sus maletas.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo la joven mucama entró y depósito las maletas al centro de la habitación, le agradecieron y la chica salió. Hermione tomó su maleta, la depósito en la cama y comenzó a buscar su pijama, sonrió satisfecha al encontrarla. Cerro la maleta, bajándola de la cama, se dirigió al baño.

Ron solo se dedicaba a observarla, el ruido de la puerta cerrandose lo sacó de su ensoñacion. Comenzó a desvestirse, dormiría en calzoncillos solo para hacerla rabiar. Se metió a la cama listo para pasar su primera noche de casado junto a la mujer que odiaba, pero amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

La chica salió del baño, observó a Ron que ya estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, no teniendo idea de si fingía dormir o en realidad lo haría. Observó que estaba desnudo, se ruborizó, pero apartó esa idea de su mente, pensó en Lavender y el día que los encontró teniendo relaciones, no se podía sacar esas imágenes de la cabeza. Se dirigió a la cama, levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro de ellas, trataba de estar lo más alejada de él, se giró dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos.

— Se supone que esta noche estaríamos juntos, nos amaríamos toda la noche, pero olvidé que nuestro matrimonio es por conveniencia. — Ron se giró hacia el lado de Hermione, observaba su espalda ya que ella usaba un camisón color crema, sintió deseos de acariciar su espalda.

Ella no podía conciliar el sueño y menos al escuchar las palabras de Ron, sintió deseos de girarse y besarlo, pero desistió de hacerlo.


	6. Primer e intimo acercamiento

**Nos leemos al final, primero lean...**

* * *

Así pasaron algunas horas hasta que pudieron conciliar el sueño.

"Besaba sus labios y bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo, besaba sus pechos y bajaba a su vientre, sintió la necesidad de hacerla por fin suya.

— Te amo, Hermione. Te he amado desde que te conocí.

— Yo también te amo Ron. – se besaban y se fundieron en uno, él estaba a punto de llegar al clímax hasta que…" Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió algo pesado encima de él, estaba sudoroso y tenía la respiración acelerada. Lo que se encontraba sobre él se movía, no quería bajar la vista. Recordó que dormía con Hermione, ya estaban casados. Una mano acariciaba su desnudo pecho, quiso encontrar una mata de cabello Rubio proveniente de su ex novia, giró la cabeza al lugar donde se suponía se encontraba Hermione, no la encontró. Le gustaban las caricias de esa mano que viajaba sobre su pecho, decidido bajó la vista para encontrar una maravillosa vista ante él. Hermione dormía plácidamente recostada en su pecho, nunca supo como es que habían llegado a esa posición, recordó que estaba soñando con ella, recordó que le hacía el amor en sueños. La acurrucó más a él, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación, se olvidó de su odio hacia ella, hacia él mismo.

La luz del sol les daba de lleno en el rostro, Hermione sentía tan cómoda la almohada, escuchó un acelerado corazón, movió su mano y sintió suave y caliente. Casi le da un infarto al verse envuelta en los brazos de él, el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo, pero del que irremediablemente estaba enamorada. Recordó lo que había escuchado antes de partir la noche anterior y con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre de Ron, él despertó por el movimiento.

Ella se levantó presurosa de la cama, tomó su maleta y buscaba algo que ponerse, cuando lo encontró se dirigió al baño.

Ron se levantó de la cama, en la habitación había un pequeño balcón que tenía una bonita vista de la residencia, los jardines lucían esplendorosos. Trataba de analizar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿ Qué te pasa, Ron? ¡Joder! La odias, con un demonio. – se decía a sí mismo.

Apoyaba sus brazos en la baranda del balcón, no se había dado cuenta que aún continuaba en calzoncillos.

Entró de nuevo y sin darse cuenta abrió la puerta del baño, estaba aún dormido, no escuchaba el ruido del agua caer. Se despojó de la única prenda que portaba, corrió la puerta transparente que daba acceso a la ducha.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada analizando lo que había sucedido, se preguntaba como es que había ido a parar a dormir en el pecho de Ron. Estaba de espaldas así que no se dió cuenta cuando Ron se paró en seco y la observó.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Ronald! Maldita sea, sal de aquí. – ella se giró quedando totalmente expuesta al pelirrojo.

Ron se quedó observando el desnudo cuerpo de la chica, ella se tapó con sus manos.

—¿Qué esperas para largarte? ¡Sal de aquí!

Ron despertó de su trance, Hermione apenas había visto que Ron estaba desnudo también, frente a ella.

— Lo siento, discúlpame Granger.

—¿Ahora soy Granger? Ayer no te cansabas de alardear que ya era una Weasley.

— Weasley entre comillas, amorcito. Para qué seas mi mujer se necesita de otra cosa.

— No gracias, ni en sueños pretendo serlo. ¡Sal de aquí!

— El baño es para los dos, tienes que aprender a ser más compartida, mi amor.

— Púdrete, idiota.

— Lo que sea. A mí me place darme una ducha y lo haré, no me importa si estas aquí.

— Eres un estúpido, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a salir de la ducha, pero una mano la sujetó y la hizo regresar. Lo último que sintió fueron los labios de Ron sobre los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión.

Ron la acorraló en la pared, ella se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía, por todo el amor acumulado que tenía desde que tenía 11 o 13 años cuando aceptó que lo amaba.

Inconsciente de sus actos, envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Ron, él estaba excitado, lo demostraba la dura erección de su miembro.

Sus partes se rozaron y eso los volvió locos de placer y deseo. Cerraron la llave del agua y en esa posición salieron del baño y él la dirigió a la cama, dejándose caer con ella en brazos.

Se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que los recorría a los dos.

El recorría su cuerpo en caminos de besos, volvía a subir a su boca, besaba su cuello. Hermione enterraba sus dedos en la mata roja de Ron. Quería hacerla suya de una vez, quería borrar todo rastro de McLaggen de ella. Subió su mirada en signo de preguntar si ella estaba de acuerdo. Un beso fue la confirmación, él se adentró en ella haciéndola suya, fundiendo se en uno.

En esa habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas.

Ron la llevaba al cielo y bajaban de un tirón. Al terminar, él salió de ella y se acostó del otro lado de la cama.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione despertaba, el último recuerdo que tenía era de estar en la ducha, su pelea con Ron, después todo fue confuso o fue lo que ella quería creer. Tenía muy claras las imágenes de lo que había sucedido, se observó y estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas. Tanteó el otro lado de la cama, buscando a Ron, no lo encontró.

Se levantó enfundándose en la bata de su camisón, se dirigió al baño y tampoco estaba.

— Soy una tonta, como no tiene a Lavender, sólo quería para pasar el rato.

Se introdujo a la ducha, bañándose y limpiado todo rastro del pelirrojo de su cuerpo.

Ron ya estaba en el comedor, le servían el desayuno. En cuanto despertó desnudo y junto a ella, se sintió extraño. Decidió actuar indiferente a lo ocurrido, no iba dejar caer su muralla de odio con ella, sólo fue un desliz, un error, fue el impulso de verla desnuda, esas eran las palabras que él se repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando estaba por terminar su desayuno, Hermione apareció en el comedor, él la observó pero cuando ella le devolvió la mirada Ron la apartó, se levantó y salió del lugar.

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, esa actitud solo confirmaba su sospecha: Ron solo la había utilizado para satisfacer sus necesidades, no vería a Lavender por un buen tiempo.

Durante el resto del día evitaron verse, la comida en el comedor fue en absoluto silencio, parecían dos extraños.

Mientras Diane y Brenda servían el platillo principal ante la atenta supervisión de Sarah, Hermione se dirigió a la ama de llaves.

— Sarah, ¿podría decirme si existe alguna habitación disponible?

— Creo que hay una mi señora, pero está en el tercer piso. Hoy subí a arreglarla, no le había comentado. Discúlpeme.

— Descuida y gracias. – La chica continuó con su plato comiendo, Ron solo la observaba mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

—¿Dormiremos separados, amor? – ella no se inmutó en responder, término de comer, quitó la servilleta de su regazo y se levantó. Caminó hacia las escaleras. Ron no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla.

— Me desesperas, Hermione. – resopló.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la encontró reuniendo sus pertenencias que habían sido acomodadas por el personal.

—¿Qué diantres estas haciendo? – de nuevo no recibió respuesta, ni una mísera mirada gélida cargada de odio, sólo sintió una corriente de aire que desprendió Hermione al pasar por su lado.

Sabía que le dolía su trato hacia ella, pero él también recibía sus frías miradas, sus malos tratos, sus insultos.

El tiempo que durara la farsa sería un total infierno.

Abatido se sentó en el borde de la cama, la observó por un rato y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa mañana. Habían hecho el amor, lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho. Pasó una mano por el que era el lugar que ella ocupó esa noche y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Hermione llegó a su nueva habitación, dejó sus maletas y se dejó caer en la cama, desplomando se en llanto, quería dejar de sentir ese estúpido amor por él. Siempre le habían dolido sus malos tratos, sus discusiones sin sentido.

Con lo sucedido en la mañana se sintió utilizada, un objeto para dar placer, por un momento creyó que Ron la amaba, se basaba en sus besos, sus caricias, en lo que le había hecho sentir.

— Ya estoy harta, no voy a sufrir por ti. Sólo me dedicare a ignorante, actuare solo cuando sea necesario. ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Eso ya no existe en mi vocabulario, ahora para mí eres alguien sin importancia.

Te extraño, Cormac, no sé porque no acepté la hermosa vida que me ofrecías.

¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme sufrir con ese idiota? ¡Te odio, Ronald Weasley!– el grito descomunal proveniente de la habitación se escuchó por todo el tercer piso. Ella agradecía internamente el estar sola en aquel lugar.

Draco Malfoy se paseaba con su imponente porte por la sala de su gran mansión.

En sus manos se encontraba el último ejemplar de "El Profeta", uno de los más importantes diarios de Londres.

— Así que es cierto. El hijo de Weasley ha contraído matrimonio con su hermanastra, Hermione Granger.

Draco trabajaba en el banco de los Weasley, el puesto había sido heredado por su padre Lucius Malfoy. Los Malfoy eran socios capitalistas del banco, por ende el Rubio acudía a trabajar y cuidar por los intereses de su familia.

Estaba tan absorto leyendo la noticia de la boda de Ron y Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que Astoria, su esposa, descendía por las escaleras a su encuentro.

— Al fin te encuentro, Draco querido.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Astoria?

— Veo que has leído la noticia del día.

— Sí, la comadreja y Granger se casaron. Todo para salvaguardar los intereses de los Weasley.

— Algo planeas, te conozco. — La mujer se acercaba a él, lo besó en los labios. Al separarse, el rubio sonrió.

— Claro que me conoces, es obvia la ambición de los Malfoy por despojar a esos malditos de los Weasley del banco. ¿Qué pensarán de ellos cuando la pulcra, santa y sabelotodo de la nueva señora Weasley tenga un desliz con uno de los socios del banco?

— Planeas pagarle a alguien para que se la lleve a la cama. — Más que una pregunta, la mujer lo afirmaba.

— Astoria, Astoria, ¿lo lenta aún no se te quita? No le pagaré a nadie, lo haré yo mismo. Seduciré a esa insulsa, me acostaré con ella. Los intereses de los Weasley están en ese matrimonio. El estúpido de Henderson por unas cuantas libras soltó la sopa, me ha confiado una de las cláusulas. ¿Por qué crees que ellos no pueden ver a sus parejas?

Astoria se había quedado con una cara de sorpresa.

— Si ellos llegan a cometer adulterio con sus ex parejas o con otra persona, lo pierden todo. Acciones, fortuna, todo.

— Pero…

—¿Aún no entiendes? Será el momento perfecto para hacer unos cuantos fraudes con ayuda de ese abogadete de cuarta. Hasta dónde sé, la fortuna pasaría a manos de la hija de Weasley y trabajadores si ellos no se casaban. El abogado me informó que existe otra cláusula en caso de adulterio.

— Draco, pero yo soy tu esposa.

— Sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue pactado, yo no te amo solo te estimo.

— Lo entiendo, pero yo sí siento algo por ti.

— No es momento de cursilerías. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, nos aguarda una visita a los nuevos esposos.

La tarde del domingo podría decirse que estaba tranquila, Hermione desistía de salir de su habitación para no ver a Ron. Él por su parte se encontraba en el estudio de la casa revisando algunos documentos que la noche anterior el abogado Henderson le había hecho llegar.

—¡Que demonios! ¿Cómo que el estúpido de Malfoy será mi jodido jefe? — el pelirrojo estaba furioso. Tomó el teléfono fijo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, marcó algunas teclas para después dirigir el teléfono a su oreja.

Impaciente tamborileaba sus largos dedos sobre la madera del pulcro escritorio esperando que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas tardes, habla Henderson.

— Soy Ronald Weasley.

—¡Señor Weasley! Es un verdadero placer su llamada, espero que los documentos que le envié el día de ayer, se encuentren en su poder.

—Para mí no es ningún placer, ¿cómo esta eso de que el estúpido de Malfoy fungirá como presidente del banco y será mi estúpido jefe?

— Señor Weasley, ¿No recuerda las cláusulas estipuladas en el testamento de su padre?

usted y su esposa tomarán posesión de sus bienes el día de su divorcio. Eso si ustedes cumplen al pie de la letra.

— Sí, ya sé que si no lo cumplimos, Ginny se quedará con todo.

—¡Oh! No, no. Eso era en caso de que ustedes desistiesen en contraer matrimonio. Existe una nueva cláusula que les leería mañana. En caso de que ustedes cometiesen adulterio con sus ex parejas u otra persona, perderán sus posesiones.

Todo pasaría a manos del segundo socio capitalista, el señor Draco Malfoy.

—Pero, aún no he engañado a Hermione.

— Ellos son los segundos socios, la primera fue la difunta esposa de su padre, por ende y dispuesto por su padre, ellos fungirían como presidentes del banco hasta el término de la farsa. De lo contrario, ellos se quedan con todo. Bueno, sólo lo que les pertenece a usted y la señorita…perdón, la señora Weasley.

Ron colgó ya sin responder nada al abogado, estaba sumamente furioso de escuchar aquello. En parte, algo era mentira, sus padres jamás hubiesen dejado tales cláusulas, lo que la mayoría no sabía era algo que Draco y Henderson tramaban.

* * *

**Hola, bueno, antes que nada, siento la maldita tardanza que comienza a identificarme, como lo he dicho, personalmente no me encuentro de lo mejor. Pasando a otra cosa, podrán notar que esta medio corto el capitulo, tengo explicación. Mientras escribía el resto de capítulos venideros, se me paso por la mente una duda, ¿sera muy apresurado que junte a Ron y Hermione? Ya saben, ellos han estado "amándose y odiándose" desde que se conocieron, planeo un acercamiento que vendra con algunas sorpresas, pero me es esencial su opinión con respecto a esta duda, ¿creen que es apresurado?**

**Respondere a sus comentarios, gracias por sus favoritos, lecturas y comentarios**

**GingerLuna_Grint**


	7. Le Necesito

**Le necesito. **

**Nos leemos al final. **

* * *

Ron subió a su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba su habitación, se quedó observando la siguiente pila de escaleras, pila que dirigía al piso donde se encontraba Hermione.

Tenía la necesidad de verla, de que ella le dirigiera la palabra. La noche del sábado que ella se había marchado a otra habitación, la extrañó, sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarla. Desistió de hacerlo, en cambio se encaminó a su habitación, cerrándola con un fuerte golpe.

Hermione leía, se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte portazo proveniente del piso de abajo.

—Tan inmaduro como siempre. – bufó exasperada la castaña.

Se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, salió y comenzó a descender por las escaleras, pasó por la que era su antigua habitación, sólo miró la puerta para continuar con su camino.

Tenía ganas de salir de ese encierro, así que decidió salir a pasear por los jardines de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Sarah.

Se sintió plena y feliz al recorrer esos verdes y pintorescos jardines, recordó cuando era una niña y le encantaba leer bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, fuese en el colegio Hogwarts o en casa de sus padres cuando aún estaban casados.

Nunca se sintió mal cuando los Weasley la acogían en su casa, pero extrañaba esos días en que los tres eran una familia.

Nunca supo bien el motivo del divorcio de sus padres, pero había agradecido tantas veces en su mente a su madre de que ella contrajera matrimonio con el señor Weasley, porque había conocido y se había enamorado de Ron.

—Ron…–Suspiró para después negar con la cabeza y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, él no se merecía que ella le pensara ni le llorara.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, por un momento pensó que se trataba de su pelirrojo y odioso esposo, contuvo la respiración esperando escuchar la voz de su esposo, liberó el aire al escuchar a una de las chicas del servicio.

—Señora Weasley, perdón por la interrupción, pero tiene visitas.

— Descuida Diane, ¿Quien es?

— Son el señora y la señora Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? – preguntó algo des ubicada la castaña.

— Sí, es el hijo del segundo socio mayoritario del banco.

Hermione se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, recordaba que de pequeña, su madre hablara de los Malfoy, llegó a conocer a su hijo, pero lo creyó un estúpido niño creído, despectivo, arrogante que se creía superior a todos.

— Creo recordarlo.

— ¿Perdón? – preguntó Diane.

— Nada, en un momento voy. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Ronald Weasley bajaba por las escaleras sin quitarle la mirada al rubio y su esposa, se preguntaba que quería el idiota de Malfoy. Pensó que se vendría a burlar porque a partir de mañana sería su jefe.

— Comadreja.

— Hurón. ¿Qué diantres haces

en mi casa? ¿Cómo supiste la dirección?

— Tranquilo Weasley, no vengo a pelear, eso será mañana. Lo de tu dirección, me la dio tu abogado, la necesitaba para unos asuntos.

Vine a conocer a tu esposa y darles nuestras felicitaciones por tu reciente matrimonio.

— Dalas y márchate, aquí no eres bien recibido.

— ¡quédense, por favor!– Hermione venía entrando por el gran recibidor de la propiedad, desde lejos escuchaba los fuertes gritos por parte del pelirrojo y el rubio.

Draco la miró de arriba a abajo, se detuvo a contemplarla maravillado. Recordaba haberla conocido de pequeña, por un momento llegó a envidiar a Ron, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Astoria no era la excepción, contemplaba la apariencia de la castaña, aunque la chica no fuera tan despampanante como la hermana de Ron, Hermione era atractiva a su manera.

Draco se acercó a Hermione para presentarse, tomó la mano de Hermione dispuesto a besarle.

— Es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley. – Ron no soportaba ver la forma en que Draco saludaba a su esposa, casi corriendo bajaba las escaleras y llegar junto a la castaña.

— El placer es mío, aunque creo que ya nos conocíamos. Fue a los once años, poco tiempo después del matrimonio de mi madre con el señor Weasley.

— En ese momento éramos demasiado pequeños, recordaría haberte conocido.

— Yo lo recuerdo muy bien. – Hermione retiró con brusquedad su mano de entré las pálidas de Draco.

— Ella es Astoria, mi esposa. — La chica se reunía con los tres y saludo de beso a Ron y Hermione.

— ¿Sólo a eso has venido, Malfoy? Mi mujer y yo estamos muy ocupados. – Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara.

— No se preocupen, ya nos seguiremos viendo. – Draco y Astoria se dirigieron a la puerta principal con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

— ¡Sueltame, Ronald! – de un fuerte tirón, Hermione, apartó su mano de la del chico.

—¿Ahora sí me diriges la palabra?

— No, a esto no se le puede llamar conversación. Me largo.

—¿A dónde crees que irás? – Ron tomó de nuevo su mano haciendo que la mujer quedara a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

—¡déjame ir! Sólo me estas lastimando. ¡Te odio!

—¿Me odias? Pues déjame informarte querida. Yo también te odio demasiado. No soporto estar junto a ti.

—¡Eso ya lo sabía! Admitelo de una maldita vez, te causo repulsión. Tú también me das asco. Quiero terminar con todo esto. ¡Nunca te he soportado, nunca lo haré!

— Opino lo mismo, insufrible sabelotodo.

Grave error, lo último que se escuchó en aquella estancia fue el sonido de la mano de Hermione estrellandose en la mejilla de Ron.

La chica se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación mientras Ron la observaba marchándose. Sintió unas desesperadas ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Hermione subía apresuradamente las escaleras, llegó a su destino. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la pequeña habitación que fungía como su dormitorio. Tiro de la manija, pero esta no cedía. Lo intento por unos minutos más, pero esta no abría.

Susan, que se encontraba limpiando en ese piso, pasó junto a la castaña, Hermione la llamó.

—¿Podrías traerme las llaves? Mi habitación se quedó con seguro.

— Lo siento mi señora, pero su habitación no se quedó con el seguro. Sarah me ha informado que sacara sus pertenencias de ahí y las llevara a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Mientras ustedes recibían a los Malfoy, uno de los remodeladores ha informado que esta habitación esta plagada de termitas.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma.

— Sarah le puede explicar a detalle, señora.

Ni siquiera le respondió a la chica, se dio media vuelta con dirección a las escaleras. Bajaba furiosa, por nada del mundo quería compartir la habitación con Ron.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se dirigió a la cocina, en efecto, ahí se encontraba la mujer.

— Sarah, ¿Me puede explicar que sucede? Sabe que no pienso compartir habitación con el estúpido que tengo por marido.

— Señora Weasley, acompáñeme. – Sarah observaba de soslayo a Brenda y Diane que se encontraban preparando la merienda.

Ambas mujeres salieron y se dirigieron al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—¡Hable ahora, Sarah!

— Señora, esto no ha sido a propósito. Mientras los Malfoy estaban aquí, uno de los trabajadores estaba inspeccionando la casa, para ser más específicos, el tercer piso. Me informó que en su habitación hay una plaga de termitas, puede ser peligroso para usted. Se han comenzado a devorar los muebles. Además de que también se han encontrado otros animales provenientes del jardín. No me gustaría que le sucediera algo. Por eso no le quería comentar de esa habitación, pero me imaginé que usted y el señor Weasley tuvieron problemas y accedí a dársela.

— Eso no puede ser, no quiero estar con él…– Mientras Hermione y Sarah conversaban, Brenda escuchaba tras la puerta fingiendo que limpiaba.

— Así que todo es una farsa, esto valdrá oro para la prensa, yo seré rica si vendo esto al Profeta.

La mucama, al escuchar que se acercaban a la puerta, salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a la cocina.

Hermione subió al primer piso a encontrarse con Ron.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo encontró recostado con los brazos bajo la nuca, dormía.

Ella sólo cerró la puerta y se quedó petrificada junto a esta, sólo observaba a Ron dormitar. El pelirrojo sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, sólo dormitaba, en realidad le daba vueltas a su actual situación. Se sorprendió al ver a la castaña en la puerta.

—¿Has venido a disculparte? — Preguntó Ron mientras trataba de enderezarse en la cama.

— Por supuesto que no, mi habitación esta indispuesta y sólo esta está disponible, te recuerdo que también es mi casa.

— De eso no hay duda, pero ni creas que dormiré en el incómodo sofá.

Así qué disfruta tu estancia.

— Pudréte, Ronald.

Él no respondió, en vez de eso, se levantó y empezó a desnudarse frente a ella.

— Sabes que me gusta dormir en calzoncillos, lo hacia mientras pasabas tus berrinches en la habitación de arriba. No cenare, así que avisa al personal. Descansa.

El pelirrojo se metió a la cama, envolviendo su blanco y pálido cuerpo entre las sábanas.

Hermione moría de hambre, así que salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a comer algo.

Al terminar, demoraba demasiado para subir a dormir, no quería dormir con él, le dolieron sus palabras.

Recordó su promesa de ignorarlo y se dijo que ella era valiente, no lo dejaría de ser por un hombre que sólo la lastimaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, todo estaba en penumbras. Sacó del armario su camisón y se metió al baño. Minutos después salió. Se dirigió a la cama y tratar de mantenerse lejos de Ron.

En la madrugada sintió la respiración de él cerca de su cuello, no se movió, sólo lo ignoró.

Ese lunes en el "Weasley Bank" estaba muy atareado. Malfoy se regocijaba de placer en la oficina del presidente mientras Ron estaba en una pequeña oficina en la sucursal de Londres del banco, esta se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio del banco.

Henderson y Malfoy charlaban en la oficina del Rubio.

—¿Tengo o no tu apoyo, Henderson?

— 150,000 libras esterlinas o no hay trato.

— Te las daré, sólo necesito el camino libre para seducir a la esposa de ese idiota. Quiero despojar lo de todo esto.

— Señor Malfoy, tiene el camino libre. Ellos no se aman, se odian. Es más, podría decirle que la señora Weasley caerá rendida a usted.

— Me provoca un poco de repulsión acostarme con ella.

— Entonces, no lo haga.

—¿Estas loco? Mientras más rápido lo haga, es mejor. Tendré el banco.

— No sólo eso, también la mitad de la fortuna de los Weasley.

— Eso lo hace más excitante. Creo que una agradable visita a Hermione Weasley no me caería mal.

— Cuenta con mi apoyo. Recuerde que hicimos un trato. El señor Weasley me ha llamado ayer, le he ayudado un poco, señor Malfoy, informándole de la clausura ficticia.

— Te depositare el dinero. Ahora largo de aquí. Podrían sospechar.

El día se fue rápidamente, cerca del atardecer, Ron ya se encontraba en la propiedad que le pertenecía a él y Hermione.

— Buenas tardes, señor Weasley. – saludó Sarah que se encontraba acompañada de Brenda.

— Buenas tardes, Sarah, Brenda.

—¿Desea que se sirva la merienda? –Brenda en una actitud seductora, se dirigió a Ron.

— Me gustaría. ¿En dónde esta mi mujer?

Sarah se adelantó dirigiendo una gélida mirada a Brenda, la chica con paso rápido se dirigió a la cocina.

— La señora Hermione se encuentra en la biblioteca, me pidió que no se le molestará porque sus pruebas son en dos semanas.

— Iré a verla. – Ron dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca. Ni siquiera se inmuto en tocar, entró así sin más.

Hermione escuchó el sonido de la puerta, de inmediato levantó la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo. Al ver que se trataba de Ron, apretó sus puños sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? Pudiste haber tocado, además, le pedí a Sarah que nadie me molestara.

— Esta también es mi casa, si así lo deseo, puedo entrar y hacer lo que me plazca. Tú lo dijiste anoche.

¿Cuándo te iras a París?

— Eso no te importa.

— Eres mi mujer, agradece mi querida Granger que al menos me preocupo por ti.

— Descuida, no hace falta que lo hagas. Y no soy tu mujer, no soy un objeto, Ronald.

—¿Cuándo te irás? – insistió el pelirrojo.

— No te lo diré, ya te lo dije.

—¿Te verás con el estúpido de tu novio, no?

La castaña comenzaba a exasperarse de las continuas preguntas de Ron. Alcanzando su límite, se levantó de la silla, y con fuerza, cerró el libro que consultaba.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Por sí no lo notas, estoy casada contigo. No iré con Cormac, no tengo las mismas costumbres que tú. Me imagino que desde que llegamos aquí te has estado acostando con Lavender.

— No seas tonta, Hermione. Con la única que me he acostado en estos días fue contigo. — Ron se sonrojó al igual que Hermione al mencionar ese mágico-trágico evento. Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que Hermione rompió el contacto visual y se dirigía a la puerta. Al pasar junto a Ron, él la sujetó del brazo, se giró hacia ella y se fue acercando lentamente. Hermione se sentía nerviosa y presentía que él la besaría. Moría por un beso de él, pero recordó el día que consumaron su matrimonio, recordó lo que había sucedido y apartó su rostro, Ron se quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hermione.

— Sueltame, Ron. Te veo en el comedor. — Ron la dejó ir, sintiendo un vacío en su interior. Lo último que escuchó el pelirrojo fue el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada por Hermione.

La castaña al salir, se recargó en la puerta, unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí? ¿Por qué? — Hermione de un manotazo, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió al comedor.

La cena se servía en total incomodidad para la pareja. Hermione veía por el rabillo del ojo a Ron, él comía despreocupadamente. Él por su parte, pensaba en la situación vivida en la biblioteca, no demostraría a la castaña que la necesitaba.

— El correo llegó esta tarde. — Interrumpió Sarah para aminorar un poco el ambiente. — Llegó una invitación para la fiesta privada que ofrecerán los Sanders.

—¿Qué día es? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Es dentro de dos semanas.

— Nuestro primer evento como matrimonio, amor. — Ron observó a Hermione, ella le dirigió una fría mirada al chico.

— Lo siento, yo estaré en París. Pero, puedes ir solo, cariño. O tengo una mejor idea, pídele a Lavender que vaya contigo. — Lo último fue dicho con un toque de ironía.

— Muy graciosa, amor. Tal vez lo considere.

— Haz lo que quieras. Disculpen, pero estoy agotada y el lunes partiré a París. Con permiso. — la castaña se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al recibidor en donde estaban las escaleras.

Ron continuó cenando, Sarah preguntó si aún requería de algún servicio, lo cual el pelirrojo negó.

— Maldita sea, ¿qué le sucede a esa mujer? Se suponía que tenemos que salir en público y demostrar todo el maldito amor que nos tenemos.

¿Hasta cuándo? No creo poder soportar tenerla cerca y no poder tenerla. Me estas volviendo loco, Hermione Granger.

Llegó a la habitación, se sentía fatigada por lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores y le sopesó la idea de estar casada con Ron, y eso, que su matrimonio apenas comenzaba.

El ruido de un vibrador atrapó su atención, se trataba de su teléfono. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama y contestó. Se trataba de Ginny, Hermione al reconocer a su mejor amiga y ahora cuñada, esbozó su primer sonrisa en aquella imponente casa.

— Estoy enfadada contigo, cuñadita. Desde qué te casaste no me has llamado.

Hermione suspiró cansada y aburrida.

— Sí te contara lo que ha sucedido. Ya no soporto esta situación, Ginny. A veces siento que algo sucede con Ron, pero…no lo sé.

—¿Qué no sabes?

— Peleamos en todo momento, ya estoy fastidiada, lo odio. — Ron había terminado de cenar, lo último que quería hacer era darse un baño y meterse a la cama y poder olvidar sus problemas. Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo que comunicaba a su habitación, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba la voz de Hermione, Ron decidió espiar, quería saber con quien hablaba. Lo primero que imaginó fue que hablaba con Cormac.

— Lo odias, pero, lo amas. Ya no me lo puedes negar, sólo bastó con verlos en la boda. Esos besos tan apasionados no se los das a alguien a quien simplemente detestas.

— Ginny, no soporto a Ron, ya te lo dije, esto es un maldito infierno, nunca debí de haber abandonado mi vida. Era bastante feliz con Cormac, lo extraño.

Ron sintió de nuevo esa opresión, aunque no fueran tan dolorosas las palabras de Hermione, le dolieron como puñales en su corazón.

— Hermione, no amas a Cormac. Él no te hace sentir lo que mi hermano.

— En eso tienes razón, no lo voy a negar, lo amo demasiado, lo necesito, pero, es que esta tan lejos de mí. Esto es un martirio.

—¿ves? Te hice decirlo, no entiendo porque se comportan así. ¿Cuándo te iras a París? Lo más seguro es que una separación les sirva para que piensen las cosas y se acostumbren a vivir juntos.

— Con tu hermano lo veo imposible. Pensaba partir este próximo lunes, quiero estar lista y preparada. Mi boleto esta listo para la fecha, pero lo estoy pensando.

— Estoy segura de que algo bueno sucederá. Y eso espero, he ido a la universidad y ustedes son el tema predilecto. Unos juran que se aman, otros sospechan y la mayoría no lo cree. Es mejor que traten de llevarse bien, como futuros administradores de todos los bienes, estarán bajo el ojo público.

— Lo pensare. – Hermione giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Ron que entraba a la habitación, pudo denotar un sentimiento de dolor y odio en sus ojos. Se despidió de su amiga, dejó el teléfono y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Ron solamente la observó y se sentó en un sofá del lugar. A los pocos minutos, Hermione salió y se detuvo al verlo sentado.

—¿Dormirás ahí? – preguntó de forma sería. Ron sólo le dirigió una gélida mirada, se puso de pie y caminó al baño.

Hermione se metió a la cama, pero, el sonido de algo de cristal que se rompe, la sobresaltó.

Ron había dejado caer una pieza del baño, estaba enojado y dolido. Ya no soportaba saber algo de Hermione y su antigua pareja. Escuchó golpecitos en la puerta.

— Ron, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? — Hermione lucía alarmada, pensaba que algo horrible hubiese sucedido.

—¡nada! ¡Ve a dormir y déjame en paz, Granger! — Ron no había podido soportar más y derramaba silenciosas lágrimas que estaban ahogándose bajo ese tono de dolor y odio hacia ella. En su mente estaban las recientes palabras de Hermione, sabía que esa expresión soñadora y enamorada era por hablar de Cormac, desconociendo que Hermione las había pronunciado por él y para él. Ella siguió insistiendo. Ron abrió de un portazo y ella pudo observar que él tenía los ojos rojos.

—¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Te hiciste daño? — apresurada tomó la mano del pelirrojo, quiso observarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero, él la apartó de inmediato.

— Sabes, yo también. — La observó fijamente, Hermione no entendía que sucedía.

—¿También que? No te entiendo.

— Escuché lo que platicabas. También siento todo lo que sientes. — Un acelerado palpitar se acrecía en el pecho de Hermione.

— También la amo, la extraño y la necesito conmigo. Necesito a Lavender, no puedo vivir sin ella. Los dos estamos realmente enamorados de aquellas personas que están lejos de nosotros.

— Ron, no…

— Descuida, sé que lo amas y extrañas, yo también quiero que esto termine, divorciarnos y yo poder estar con la mujer que realmente amo. Buenas noches. — Hermione recibía con dolor aquellas palabras, Ron había malinterpretado todo. Él entró de nuevo al baño, pero se quedó pegado tras la puerta y volvió a derramar lágrimas. Hermione también sufría del otro lado, el nudo en su garganta estaba por salir. Con dolor.

— Tienes razón. Espero que pronto termine todo esto y podamos ser felices con quien de verdad estamos destinados. Lo extraño y amo demasiado, más que a la vida misma. Me cuesta tenerlo, pero, sentirlo tan lejos de mí. Sé que el me esta odiando por esto. — Escondido bajo la sombra de Cormac, las palabras de Hermione iban dirigidas a Ron. Hermione se fue a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, era definitivo. Tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos muy en el fondo y actuar indiferente. Ron se lo había dejado muy claro.

Después de casi una hora, el pelirrojo salió del baño. Se acercó a la cama, Hermione estaba boca arriba y se podía notar el camino de lágrimas derramadas, Ron entró a la cama y se quedó observándola. Leves caricias emitió a ella, recorría tenuemente el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro

— Mataría porque tus lágrimas fueran por mí, aunque nunca he soportado verte llorar. Siento que se me parte el alma. Todo lo que dije fue mentira, te amo tanto, pero, si a quien amas es a él, lo entiendo. — Se acercó lentamente a ella y rozó sus labios, quería y moría por besarle de lleno, ese roce fue una caricia para su magullado corazón. Se acomodó y le dio la espalda.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada, el atraso súper mega enorme que he tenido, se debe a que tuve algunos problemas con la trama, tuve que re escribir este capítulo porque me había saltado demasiados sucesos que pasarían en esa "semana" antes de la marcha de Hermione a París. **

**Me ha alegrado mucho la respuesta con este fic, he de mencionar que es el primer AU que escribo (historia larga), gracias por sus comentarios en mi página de Facebook y por supuesto aquí y en otra plataforma. **

**Espero no tardar demasiado. Besos **

**GingerLuna_Grint (El sabado, Rupert lucía OMG) **


	8. Fingir por la farsa

**¡Hola! Ahora no tardé demasiado en actualizar, he traído conmigo un capítulo mega largo (creo yo). **

**Mi regreso tan pronto, se lo debo a Hantie, que es una amiga del fb y que es seguidora del fic. **

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo, que quería dar como regalo de san Valentín el día de ayer, pero, no pude, además de que es algo triste, pero es de transición. El próximo, promete momentos espectaculares. **

**Me despido, y responderé a sus comentarios. **

**Nota: Por favor, si notan algo raro con la trama, o no entienden algo, háganmelo saber, he vuelto a re escribir algunas escenas, y me asegure de que concordaran con la historia, pero, si algo notan, avisen. **

* * *

**Fingir por la farsa. **

La luz del nuevo día le daba la bienvenida a aquella castaña que sonreía feliz, tuvo un hermoso sueño en el que un hombre pelirrojo y de profunda mirada azul, la hacia feliz, muy feliz. Un beso, un beso dado con tanto amor fue lo que su imaginación le regaló. Sin imaginar el roce de labios y las hermosas palabras de Ron. Se giró en la cama y comprobó que estaba sola, así era su rutina: Ron se despertaba temprano para ir al banco, aunque le costase siglos para levantarse, pues sabía que Hermione no le ayudaría. Se arreglaba, desayunaba, eso si, grandes porciones y se iba sin despedirse. Hermione se levantaba una hora más tarde con tal de no tener que verlo y más aún con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Después de arreglarse para otro nuevo día encerrada en aquella casa, Hermione, decidió seguir con sus estudios y olvidar el terrible episodio.

Recostada sobre el pálido pecho del rubio platino, Lavender, sonreía gustosa. Desde qué había llegado a Londres junto a Ron, había visto a Draco, un viejo ex novio con el que la rubia engañaba al pelirrojo.

— Me tengo que ir, hermosa. — Draco se acercó a besar sus labios.

— No, es temprano, aún. Además, no irás a tu casa con la estúpida de Astoria, irás al banco. — La chica hacia pucheros.

— Fue genial como siempre, y por lo mismo, tengo que irme. Tu estúpida comadreja puede sospechar. Además, recuerda nuestro trato.

— No lo olvido, amor. — Se fundieron en un nuevo beso apasionado, él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. La chica sólo se quedó recostada en la cama, se giró a observar la mesa de noche y comprobó que de nuevo se habían olvidado de cuidarse.

— Tal vez y esto me ayude en un futuro. — Sonrió y Draco salió del baño para caminar a la puerta sin despedirse de ella. Lo último que se escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Una llamada lo sacaba de su ensoñamiento, Ron Weasley estaba en un montón de documentos. La noche pasada no había podido conciliar el sueño.

— Señor Weasley, su tía Muriel le llama. Es por la línea 4.

— Gracias Steph. — Tomó la llamada con cara de aburrimiento. Temía lo que se le venía.

— Ronald, soy tía Muriel. Me enteré de que te casaste, no recibí invitación. — La dama usaba un tono aristocrático, Ron sólo rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a la anciana mujer. — iré esta misma tarde a tu casa y conocer a tu esposa.

— Tía, no hace falta que vengas.

— Lo haré, te guste o no. Estaré ahí para la comida. Sé puntual. Adiós.

Ni siquiera pudo negarse, sólo resopló abatido en cuanto colgó.

Recordó a Hermione, estuvo tentado a no avisarle y que tía Muriel llegara así a su casa, pero, dado de que llevaban una muy mala relación y ya no soportaba los problemas porque ella lo culparía. Aunque amaba hacerla rabiar, desistió de bromear y marcó a su casa.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, cuando el timbre del teléfono la interrumpió. Decidió contestar.

— Hola.

— Comuniqueme a Hermione, Sarah.

— Ronald, soy yo. Sarah tiene absolutamente otro tono. ¿Qué quieres?

— Amor, tía Muriel irá a la casa, quiere conocerte y ver nuestra conducta como matrimonio.

— No me llames así, ni por todo el oro del mundo soy tu "amor".

Que lástima, estoy a punto de ir a Londres a comprar algunos ejemplares que necesito. Apañatelas sólo. Adiós, amorcito.

La castaña colgó y eso hizo enfurecer a Ron. Decidió cancelar sus citas y pendientes de esa tarde y se trasladó a su casa.

Hermione sólo reía, por supuesto que saldría a por unos ejemplares, pero iría a la biblioteca cercana. No le apetecía ir hasta la ciudad.

Para hacer rabiar aún más a Ron, decidió apresurarse e irse. Tardaría más de lo acostumbrado.

Sin avisar a Sarah u otra chica del personal, salió de aquella casa.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! — Ron llegaba corriendo por el recibidor, Sarah escuchaba el alboroto que causaba el pelirrojo, presurosa salió a su encuentro.

— Señor Weasley, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— ¿dónde esta Hermione? —Estaba exhausto.

— La señora Weasley esta en la biblioteca.

— Gracias. Sarah, vendrá tía Muriel a comer y conocer a mi mujer. Es una vieja amargada que sólo le gusta criticar y hablar. Quiero que tenga lista la comida a las tres en punto.

— Descuide, así será.

Ron ya no esperó a ver la reacción de la mujer. Raudo salió con dirección hacia aquella parte de la casa que era como un santuario para Hermione.

No tocó, así sin más, entró. Grande fue su sorpresa al no verla, se adentró más para saber sí no estaba escondida.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición Hermione! Te estas vengando o sólo quieres fastidiarme la vida.

Salió de aquella habitación y subió a la propia, Hermione no estaba por ningún lado.

— Se fue a Londres sabiendo que esa vieja vendrá. ¿Qué hago?

¡Sarah! — La mujer, ante el grito gutural, subió a la habitación.

— Dígame, señor.

—¿Sabe si Hermione salió? No esta por ningún lado.

— No, ella no me avisó. Sólo he sabido que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando como de costumbre.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar Hermione. Puede retirarse. — Se dirigió a Sarah.

Hermione se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para escoger lo que compraría, interesada y por tardar más tiempo, leía absorta algunas páginas. Miró su reloj de pulsera y estaba por dar casi las tres. Decidió que ya se había vengado un poco de Ron y salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a su casa.

Después de ducharse y arreglarse para aquella reunión, Ron bajaba rápidamente, a lo lejos pudo observar que Hermione llegaba a casa, pero caminaba tan tranquila por el jardín como sí fuese un día normal. Leía el ejemplar que tenía entre las manos.

Al cruzar la puerta, Ron la esperaba en medio del camino.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? Tía Muriel esta por llegar y aún no te arreglas.

— Lo siento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que fingir que te amo.

— No me haz respondido.

— Ya te lo dije, Ronald. La recibiré así, pero, pensándolo bien, no estoy para visitas. Disfruta tu comida, amor. — Ella lo esquivó, Ron estaba rojo del coraje, sólo observó a Hermione perderse escaleras arriba.

Al dar las tres en punto, la tía de Ron tocaba el timbre. Él sólo se acomodó para recibirla, Sarah se dispuso a abrir la puerta mientras las chicas del servicio ponían la mesa.

Una mujer de edad avanzada, entraba a la casa, Ron sólo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. No soportaba a su tía y mucho menos le agradaba verla. La mujer llegó al encuentro del pelirrojo.

— Ronald, espléndida casa, veo que tu padre te dejó en buenas condiciones.

— Tía Muriel, es lo único de lo que pude tomar posesión.

—¿Dónde esta esa niña? ¿Por qué no esta aquí como es debido? — Ron estaba por subir a su habitación y obligar a Hermione, aunque no fue necesario. El sonido de alguien bajando, hizo que Ron volteara a ver que sucedía.

Hermione estaba enfundada en un bonito y sencillo vestido de jardín color crema, sus rizos estaban bien definidos y decidió utilizar zapatos de piso.

— Ron, amor, lo siento tanto. — La chica bajó los últimos peldaños y se unió a Ron y Muriel, se situó al lado del pelirrojo.

—Hermione Weasley, mucho gusto. — La chica estrechó su mano a la anciana mujer, al decir su apellido de casada, se sonrojó. Ron la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Hermione? ¿La hija de Granger? Veo que te casaste con tu hermanastra, Ronald.

— Así es, tía. Estamos enamorados desde pequeños.

— Lo último que supe es que estabas con la hija de los Brown, esta chica, Lavender.

— Bueno, existió un tiempo estúpido en el que terminamos, nos distanciamos, pero aceptamos que no podemos vivir sin el otro. — Ron y Hermione estaban nerviosos de que aquella mujer descubriera todo.

— Me parecía que si te casaras con Lavender hubiese sido lo mejor. Esa chica tiene una gran fortuna, educación y clase. ¿Qué es tu padre, querida?

— Dentista, tía Muriel.

— ¿Lo ves? Me hubiese gustado tener sobrinos rubios como tu hermano Bill. Esta chica es delgada y tiene los tobillos chuecos, no será buena para tener hijos.

—¿Hijos? — Hermione estaba contrariada y muy enfadada.

— Tía, Hermione es la mujer que amo y será buena para darme hijos, de eso estoy seguro.

— Pero saldrán con un peculiar color de cabello.

— Con todo el respeto que me merece, mis hijos saldrán pelirrojos como su padre. Y no permitiré que venga a mi casa a insultarme, con permiso. — La castaña subió a su habitación sumamente enfadada.

Ron sólo le envío una mirada gélida a su tía y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Bufaba, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a insultarla y rebajarla? No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuese la tía de Ron.

Al pensar el nombre de aquel hombre, se estremeció. «— ¿Lo ves? Me hubiese gustado tener sobrinos rubios como tu hermano Bill. Esta chica es delgada y tiene los tobillos chuecos, no será buena para tener hijos.» Se estremeció al recordar las palabras de la anciana.

— Hijos…tan pelirrojos como su padre. — Esbozaba una sonrisa radiante al imaginar a pequeños niños idénticos a él, pero, el recuerdo se desvaneció por las palabras de Ron «…sé que lo amas y extrañas, yo también quiero que esto termine, divorciarnos y yo poder estar con la mujer que realmente amo…»

— Hermione…— Ron jadeaba por el esfuerzo al subir corriendo las escaleras. — Disculpa a Muriel, es una vieja amargada y sola.

Ella lo miró contrariada.

— Descuida, no me importa, reaccioné de esa forma para que la farsa no se viera afectada. Recuerda que tenemos mucho en juego si se descubre.

La sonrisa de Ron, simplemente desapareció. Su gesto angustiado se tornó en uno de decepción. "¿Qué pensabas, idiota? ¿De verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Qué le ilusionaba tener hijos contigo? Te lo dejó claro anoche, deja de sentir amor por ella. Debes odiarla por el simple hecho de amarla. Mírala bien, sólo le preocupa el maldito dinero de su madre. Sólo cuenta los días para deshacerse de ti. " — Pensamientos que Ron se recreaba una y otra vez.

— Es cierto, la farsa. Fue buena la actuación, ¿no?

Creo que Muriel tiene razón, ¿hijos? ¿Nosotros? Con ese cabello y color de ojos tan peculiar que tienes, siendo tan mandones y ratitas de biblioteca, no gracias. Así estoy bien. Te espero abajo.

Se quedó estupefacta, Ron la había insultado aún más. Por un momento pensó que le había preocupado su reacción y enfado en contra de su tía, pensó que iría a consolarla por aquellos insultos, pero no, al contrario. Se había burlado de ella, ella que por un momento se imaginó a sus hijos con él.

Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella, no quería derramar más lágrimas por él. Ya había sufrido demasiado, no soportaba estar más ahí, soportando peleas y malos tratos. Ya no quería jurar que lo ignoraría porque sencillamente no lo cumplía. Lo amaba, pero, también le odiaba, y ya no quería amarlo, ya no quería enamorarse aún más de él como una estúpida, diario le parecía amarlo aún más.

Estaba dispuesta hacia unas horas que se guardaría muy en el fondo, sus sentimientos. Estaba segura que no podría hacerlo. Por eso había actuado indiferente con él hacia unos minutos, le había dejado perfectamente claro que amaba a Lavender.

Ron caminaba por los jardines, necesitaba desahogarse, sus ojos estaban rojos por lágrimas que había derramado. Muriel se había marchado en cuanto ellos subieron a su habitación.

Inmediatamente quiso consolarla, las palabras a su tía, habían sido ciertas: la amaba y era perfecta para darle hijos.

— Un hijo de los dos. — Su piel se erizaba de sólo imaginarlo. Sonrió como un tonto y negó con la cabeza. Las manos dentro de las bolsas de los pantalones y andaba, contemplando aquella casa.

— Como desearía que en verdad nos amaramos. Ver y saber que dentro tuyo, crece la prueba de nuestro amor. ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué te amo y te odio al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi corazon? Lo he intentado, pero, siempre has estado ahí.

Sé que te lastimo con mis palabras, pero, no lo puedo evitar. No, desde que lo elegiste a él. Aún me duele, ¿sabes? No puedo soportar verte con él. —« Después de la flamante presentación de Cormac a la familia, Ron se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al cerrar con un azote su puerta, se dejó caer de rodillas, no soportaba verla con ese tipo. Hermione era suya y de nadie más. La amaba, no sólo estaba enamorado de ella. Parecía mentira, pero, creyó estar enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron. Aunque habían comenzado mal, y sólo discutían.

— Maldito seas, McLaggen. Malditos sean los dos. ¿Por qué él, Hermione? ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él? Claro, soy poca cosa para ti, pero, ya no más. Ya no voy a vivir amándote toda la vida, desde hoy, no recibirás más de mí que mi desprecio, el que siempre ha estado oculto bajo este maldito amor. Pagarás por ese maldito amor.

Tomó su celular y marcó a su compañera Lavender. La chica respondió anciosa.

—¿…si estas libre esta noche? — Ron tenía el orgullo muy alto.

—¡Por supuesto!

— Entonces, estaré ahí en quince minutos. — ambos colgaron. Ron se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

— Ahora va la mía, insufrible sabelotodo.

Bajaba agitado por las escaleras sin reparar en la presencia de su padre con Jean, Hermione, Ginny y Cormac.

—¿Saldrás, Ronald? — Jean lo miraba desde la sala. Ron ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

— Sí, Jean. Saldré con mi novia.

—¿Tienes novia, hijo? ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

— Apenas llevamos un mes, pronto la conocerán? — Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione, ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero, Ron creyó ver dolor en sus castaños ojos. Rompió el contacto para marcharse por la puerta.

Ya no recordaba lo demás, sólo sabía que estaba en una de las mejores suites de un lujoso hotel londinense, haciendo el amor por primera vez, pero, no con la mujer que deseaba y amaba, al contrario, lo hacia con una rubia despampanante. »

— Y no sirvió de nada, te seguí amando, como lo hago ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sigo amando, sabiendo que jamás dejarás de pertenecerle a él?

Presentía que algo sucedía, llevaba rara desde unos días atrás. Sabía que esos eran los síntomas.

Desde el día de la boda de su hermano, quiso decir a Harry de su estado, ya lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. Por eso en cuanto lo vio al pie de las escaleras tan feliz, no dudo en que pronto se casarían también. Ya lo deseaban y lo habían planeado, pero, con el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, estaba segura que Harry le pediría formalizar y casarse cuanto antes. No lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

La noche llegó, Hermione seguía encerrada en la habitación matrimonial. Estaba desganada, lo que más quería era estar sola.

Tal vez sus deseos se cumplirían, porque Ron no daba señales de querer subir a dormir.

Estaban pasando por muchos problemas.

Ron decidió salir un rato de ahí, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió al Garaje. Subió al auto y salió de la residencia a alta velocidad.

Hermione se sobresaltó por el ruido, se extrañó de la actitud de Ron, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al gran ventanal que daba hacia los amplios y verdes jardines de la propiedad, que estaban tenuemente iluminados debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Sólo observó como Ron se perdía a gran velocidad con dirección a la calle. Dio media vuelta y caminó al baño para cambiarse e irse a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

Ron, en cambio, conducía sin algún rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en Londres. Quería dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que ahora tenía. Divisó un pub, no lo pensó más y decidió entrar. Esa noche disfrutaría y no pensaría más en ella, no tenía ganas de regresar a aquella casa, y mucho menos, dormir a su lado.

«Ron conducía a alta velocidad, estaba con altos grados de alcohol en la sangre, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa.

El camino por la carretera estaba desierto, eso lo animó más, aumentó la velocidad, sin percatarse que del lado contrario, dos autos venían, el segundo obstruía el carril por donde el pelirrojo conducía a alta velocidad.

El auto infractor no daba señales de querer apartarse, el único objetivo era ganar a su contrincante.

De pronto, una luz cegadora, sorprendió a Ron, pero, ya era demasiado tarde. El impacto de ambos autos fue inminente, Ron golpeó su cabeza con el volante, litros de sangre brotaban de la misma.

Hermione se removía, ya era tarde y Ron no daba señales de regresar a casa. Pensaba que sólo había salido a dar una vuelta, se le pasaría el coraje y estaría en casa.

Hasta el momento, el resto de las habitaciones estaban inhabilitadas, pero, escucharía el motor de su auto.

El timbre del teléfono de la casa, sonaba, ninguna de las chicas de servicio o la siempre puntual Sarah, daba indicios de querer atender.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se removió en la cama, alargó su brazo y cogió el teléfono, el ruido le taladraba la cabeza.

— Diga. — Hermione tallaba sus ojos.

— Buenas noches señora. Disculpe que hablemos a esta hora, pero, hablamos de parte del hospital San Mungo. ¿Es usted Hermione Weasley?

— Sí, soy yo. Dígame que sucede.— la castaña se alarmó en cuanto supo que le llamaban desde el hospital. Presentía que algo había sucedido a Ron.

— Señora, lamento darle esta noticia, pero, es sobre su esposo, el señor Ronald Weasley. Hace media hora, el señor tuvo un accidente automovilístico en la carretera…

—¿Esta bien? Dígame por favor. ¿Mi esposo esta bien?

— Señora, aún no he terminado. El señor tuvo un accidente y debo decirle que su esposo falleció en el lugar. — El teléfono se escurrió de entré sus dedos al recibir la noticia. Sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir.

— Señora…

Ya no quería escuchar más, Ron estaba muerto, jamás le dijo la verdad. Jamás le reveló que le amaba. De sus ojos, brotaban lágrimas de dolor por ya no verlo más, ya no besarle y tocarlo más.

Había sido una tonta al jamás decir la verdad, lo que desde niña guardaba celosamente y se negaba a decirle. Arrepentida estaba por no haber aprovechado aquellos instantes en que por arranques de ambos, estaban a punto de besarse o decir lo que sentían.

—¡RON!»

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, su corazón latía agitado, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y temía que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Alargó el brazo temblando, y cogió el teléfono para contestar.

— Diga. — Su corazón no podía estabilizarse, no cuando existía una alta posibilidad de que su sueño o más temida pesadilla, se hiciera realidad.

— Hermione, ¿eres tú? Que tonta soy, claro que eres tú. Soy Ginny, sólo te marco para avisarte que Ron esta aquí, esta totalmente tomado y se quedará aquí en la madriguera.

— Ginny, ¿esta bien? ¿No le sucedió nada? Iré por él.

— ¿Quien eres y en donde esta Hermione Granger? Me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por él. Pero, para que te quedes tranquila, esta en perfectas condiciones, tomó un poco, pero se le pasaron las copas. Llegó conduciendo hasta acá, le he reprendido por haber conducido en estado alcohólico. No es necesario que vengas por él, ya duerme en su habitación y no quería que te avisara.

— Es un idiota, soy su esposa, ¿cómo que no me avisarás?

»Supongo que me quedo más tranquila. Gracias, Ginny.

— Espera, antes de que cuelgues.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Le amas?

— Ya lo sabes.

— Sólo quiero que lo digas. Supongo que por tu actitud, pensaste que algo le había sucedido.

—¿Tanto me conoces? — la castaña suspiró. — Lo amo, Ginny. Y estoy segura que le diré toda la verdad. No llegaba y me imaginé lo peor.

— Espero que no tardes tanto.

— También yo.

La comunicación se cortó y Hermione volvió a recostarse en la cama, pudiendo conciliar el sueño, ya más tranquila y sabiendo que Ron estaba vivo y bien.

Pero, no todo fue color de rosa, los dos días siguientes, Ron no se apareció por la casa. En cambio, ese miércoles por la mañana, Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Loli en la sala charlando con Sarah.

—¡Loli! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ron esta bien? — Hermione estimaba demasiado a la ama de llaves de la madriguera. No lo dudó nada. Se acercó al lugar donde ambas mujeres se encontraban y abrazó como nunca, a Loli.

— Señorita Gra…perdón, señora Weasley.

— Ya sabes que me puedes decir Hermione, pero, ¿que sucedió?

— Disculpe que venga a molestar, pero, el señor Weasley, su esposo, me envió a buscar algunas de sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucede? Si llega a venir Henderson o la persona que nos supervisara, nos pondrá en evidencia.

— Dice que no desea verla, que se quedara por unos días en la madriguera.

— Veo que aquí no lograre nada. Que haga lo que le plazca, ambos estamos en esto, no entiendo su actitud. Él sólo me odia, yo también, pero no por eso, hago semejante espectáculo. Puedes subir, Loli.

Sarah, que nadie me interrumpa. Hasta luego, Loli.

— Hasta luego, señora Hermione

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa con Hermione? — Ginny estaba con los brazos en forma de jarra, frente a la cama de Ron.

— No quiero verla, ya no soporto estar en esa casa. Hablare con Henderson y que cancele esto. Con mi apellido puedo conseguir trabajo en otro lugar.

— ¿y que Malfoy se quede con el banco y esa casa?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Henderson nos llamó a todos y nos avisó de esa cláusula. Aunque algo no me cuadra, el testamento decía que se leerían tres cláusulas, pero la segunda sería hasta dentro de cuatro meses o algo así.

—¿Tal vez revisó los documentos?— Tal vez, pero, no has ido al banco, ayer mandaste a Loli a tu casa, Hermione estaba preocupada.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Ella? Creo que esta preocupada por el dinero de su madre.

— Ron, nosotros también tenemos mucho en juego con tu matrimonio. Henderson o alguna persona, irá a tu casa a dar legalidad que se esta cumpliendo el trato o la farsa. Tienes que demostrar a los socios y esa estúpida gente de sociales y mundo financiero, que no sólo te casaste por orden de un testamento para poder heredar, porque de lo contrario, muchos querrán aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Sabes que nuestro banco es uno de los más codiciados de Londres, tú y Hermione también lo son. La gente sabe que ustedes heredarían la mayor parte, alguien querrá estar con ustedes y aprovechar, o algún socio del banco hará lo que sea, si se entera del porque te casaste y aún más por las cláusulas que te impiden separarte de Hermione, alguien querrá cometer algún fraude o algo así.

Ron se quedó pensando, pero, no recordaba lo más importante: su padre había dejado estrictamente estipulado que el debía de aprender a convivir con Hermione, no importaba el dinero o lo que fuese que tendrían, eso sólo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al vivir con ella, los padres de ambos, esperaban que por fin aceptarán su amor por el otro. Henderson sabía muy bien de aquellas cláusulas, pero, el dinero que Malfoy le pagaba para nunca develar la verdad y confundir más a la pareja, le hacia tener una mejor vida.

El fingir, Arthur y Jean lo planearon para que ellos mismos, se dieran cuenta que no había necesidad de fingir, que todo era natural, pero, sabiendo que ambos heredarían semejantes propiedades y dinero, optaron por obligarlos a casarse, y demostrar al mundo, que se amaban, para que ellos, se creyeran todo y asumieran su amor, por eso esperarían cuatro meses para la lectura de la segunda cláusula.

Algo confuso para ellos, que no entendían el porque aparentar ante los demás, un amor que ellos creían imposible, pero, que poco a poco, o pudiera deberse a la semana que transcurría muy lenta y los acontecimientos recientemente suscitados, que ellos se daban cuenta que el fingir, sólo les aclaraba aún más sus sentimientos, temiendo perder al otro.

Ron llegó a su residencia que compartía con Hermione, al atardecer. Ninguno de los dos, se dirigía la palabra o evitaban mirarse.

Hermione no entendía porque la actitud de Ron tan evasiva, cuando había sido él, el que prácticamente y después de vivir la humillación con Muriel, la había insultado y burlado de ella.

El viernes llegó, Ron y Hermione dormían, o fingían hacerlo.

Hermione quería que su viaje a París se apresurara y así no tener que soportar la tensión por parte de Ron.

Él por su parte, estaba hastiado de los problemas en el banco, no soportaba que Malfoy estuviese al frente de sus propiedades. También estaba tentado a confesarle a Hermione sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero su incipiente inseguridad no se lo permitía.

El sonido de la alarma lo sobresaltó, se retiró las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño para tomar su ducha diaria.

Hermione sintió cuando Ron se levantó. Después de su terrible pesadilla, y no importándole que él se burlara o algo parecido, estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos. Quería hacerlo desde hacía dos días, pero, la actitud que Ron había tomado, no se lo permitía.

Sorprendida estaba, que compartieran habitación, y por supuesto, cama.

Después de media hora, Ron salió cambiado y arreglado, preparado para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Hermione se encontraba recostada boca arriba, cuando sintió que su esposo se encontraba en la habitación, Ron caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. —Ron…– susurró la castaña.

Demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo ya había salido, ella se encontraba apoyada sobre sus codos en la cama matrimonial.

El pelirrojo caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa. Fue en ese instante que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Revisó la pantalla y dio un fuerte suspiro. Contestó la llamada.

— Diga.

— Ro-Ro, soy Lav-Lav, ¿Cómo estas dulzura?

— Hola Lav, estoy bien y ¿Tú?– Ron miró en dirección a las escaleras y ver que Hermione no se encontrara ahí, caminó hasta abrir la puerta y salir a los amplios jardines de la propiedad. Caminaba hacia su auto.

— Extrañandote como una tonta. Quiero verte, amor.

— Lavender, sabes que tengo prohibido verte mientras esté casado con Granger.

— Sólo será un ratito, nadie se enterará. Te espero en mi departamento, esta muy cerca del banco.

— Lavender…

— Te espero y no espero negativas, de lo contrario, soy capaz de aparecer en el banco.

— Esta bien, ahora voy para allá. – lo último que Ron escuchó antes de colgar, fue el grito de felicidad de la rubia. El pelirrojo subió a su auto, arrancó y condujo hasta el apartamento de Lavender.

La rubia estaba enfundada en una simple bata de seda color rosa chicle, completamente desnuda aguardando la llegada del pelirrojo.

El sonido de las llaves y de la puerta abrirse, fue el motivo para que ella se acomodara en la cama de forma provocativa.

— Ya estoy aquí, Lavender. — Ron entró al lugar, cerrando automáticamente para que alguien no lo reconociera.

— En la habitación. — escuchó un poco lejana la voz de la rubia.

Él se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz de la chica. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Lavender con la bata a medio abrir, dejando ver la mitad de uno de sus senos, en una pose totalmente provocativa.

— Sé que lo deseas, Ro-Ro.

— Lavender, sabes que estoy casado.

— Tú no amas a Granger, me amas a mí. – En eso se equivocaba, pensó el pelirrojo.

Lavender se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Ron, cuando estaba frente a él, dejó caer la fina bata al frío suelo, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a Ron. El chico no pudo evitar no mirarla, recorrer con la mirada ese cuerpo que muchas veces fue suyo sólo por placer y para olvidar a cierta castaña sin mucho éxito.

— Tócame, Ron. Hazme tuya de nuevo, hazme gritar tu nombre hasta quedarme sin voz. Llename con tu esencia que me vuelve loca de placer y quema mis entrañas.

— Lavender, no puedo hacerlo.

— Tan enserio te tomas ese matrimonio, ¿qué le debes fidelidad al ratón de biblioteca? Hazlo, Ron, tú no la amas, sólo es una maldita treta de tu padre porque nunca me aceptó después de haberme conocido en Nueva York.

«Ron se encontraba estudiando su tercer semestre en la prestigiosa universidad. Sólo que ahora, él y Lavender se habían trasladado a Nueva York por unas semanas de vacaciones universitarias.

Un día por la mañana, recibió una llamada proveniente de la presidencia del banco. Se trataba de Arthur, avisándole que iría a América por negocios, justamente a Nueva York. Ron y Lavender vivían en el lujoso departamento que el matriarca de los Weasley había regalado a su hijo varón más pequeño. El chico pelirrojo estaba feliz con la noticia de la visita de su padre.

Arthur llegó al siguiente día por la tarde-noche, Ron y Lavender hacían el amor desesperadamente en la habitación principal. El padre del chico tenía llaves, después de tanta insistencia, optó por abrir.

— Ron, estoy aquí. – mientras caminaba para dirigirse a un amplio sofá. — Ronald. — Al no obtener respuesta, decidió subir al pequeño primer piso del lugar, hubiese decidido no hacerlo. La idea de ver a su hijo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una rubia exuberante lo hastío.

—¡Ronald!— La pareja automáticamente se separó, fue en ese momento que Arthur Weasley pudo visualizar que la rubia era Lavender Brown, hija del famoso hotelero. Esa familia era también conocida por su falta de moral y también porque el padre de la chica hacia fraudes con sus socios. Hacia apenas unos días que Alexander Brown había contactado con él. Sabía de la mala fama de esa chica, por eso en cuanto su hijo estuviera en condiciones de hablar, le había dicho terminantemente que esa chica no le gustaba a él para que fuese la novia de su hijo, mucho menos su nuera. Ver esa escena, lo convenció más en llevar a cabo su plan con su amada Jean. »

— Los escuché ese día, Ro-Ro. Tu padre no me quería por la supuesta mala reputación que tengo. Sí, acepto que tuve otros novios y me acostaba con ellos, pero también fui precavida, de lo contrario estaría con un hijo en brazos. — La chica pegó su cuerpo al de Ron, buscó su boca y la atrapó en un pasional beso que el pelirrojo no quería responder. Ansiaba los besos de Hermione, a pesar de haberla besado en contadas ocasiones, esos besos lo llenaban, ¿A quién quería engañar?la amaba a ella, sólo a Hermione, pero el recordar sus peleas y la imagen de McLaggen con ella, hizo que devolviera el frenético beso a la rubia.

La llevó hasta la cama, mientras ella lo desvestía, también él ayudaba a sacarse la ropa. No paraba de besar a la rubia, acariciar el cuerpo de la misma, sentir las caricias que ella le daba.

La necesitaba y necesitaba sacarse a Hermione por un rato de la mente, le dolía el pecho de sólo recordarla y saber que ella no lo quería.

Le abrió las piernas a Lavender y él se posicionó entre ellas, la chica sintió la erección de Ron en su vientre. Ron introdujo su pene a la intimidad de Lavender, empujando hasta el fondo, esas embestidas hacían que la pareja gritara de placer. Ella enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de Ron, las embestidas y sentirlo dentro de ella, la volvían loca. El placer estaba llevándolos lejos, Lavender rasguño en seguidas ocasiones la espalda del pelirrojo dejándole marcas visibles.

Estaba a punto de terminar dentro de la chica que yacía bajo él, quería que terminarán juntos por eso aumentaba sus embestidas, sentía como Lavender lo apretaba más con sus piernas que estaban alrededor de su cintura para que él entrara más profundo a su intimidad.

El momento culminante llegó, acompañado por escenas de el día que Hermione había sido suya por un arranque y pelea en el baño. No pudo evitar exclamar su nombre.

Arrepintiéndose por el acto que acababa de cometer, Ron trataba de recuperar la respiración, salió de Lavender y se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha, se vistió y al salir del baño, encontró a Lavender recostada en la cama, le sonreía de forma picara.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver, amor?

Hoy no me has dicho que me amas.

— Tengo prisa, Lavender. No sé si nos veremos de nuevo, estoy poniendo en juego la herencia de mi papá al estar contigo. "Y mis sentimientos por Hermione, nunca me perdonare el haberla engañado contigo"— pensó el pelirrojo, sin ni siquiera mirarla ni besarla, salió de la habitación y del departamento de la rubia. Se dirigió al ascensor y marcó el botón que decía estacionamiento.

Al llegar, ubicó su auto y caminó hasta él. Subió y lo encendió para salir rápidamente del lugar.

En el trayecto al banco no podía evitar no mal decirse por haber actuado bajo esos impulsos, amaba a Hermione y no se perdonaba el haberla engañado con Lavender. Desde el día de su boda con la castaña, estuvo tentado a confesarle sus sentimientos, ya no le importaba si ella sentía o no lo mismo por él, pero algo le decía que ella también lo amaba, lo demostraba con sus miradas y el verla sufrir. Lo sintió luego de haberla hecho suya, el día que consumaron su matrimonio. No la merecía.


	9. ¿Secretos develados?

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Los leo al final. **

* * *

— Buenos días, señor Weasley. El señor Malfoy desea verlo en la sala de juntas.

— Buenos días, gracias, voy en seguida. — La secretaria de la gerencia del banco abordó a Ron para informar que Draco lo buscaba. El pelirrojo había llegado una hora retrasado al banco.

Ron se dirigió a los elevadores con dirección a la sala de juntas, estaba furioso, furioso por el simple hecho de recibir ordenes de Malfoy, de saber que gracias a un falso matrimonio solamente podía estar con la mujer que realmente amaba. Sendas imágenes del rostro de Hermione, cruzaron su mente. Se sintió una maldito patán al haberse acostado esa mañana con Lavender.

Tomó el elevador y oprimió el botón que lo conduciría al antepenúltimo piso. Al salir, divisó la rubia mata de cabello proveniente de la persona que más detestaba en el mundo.

Malfoy con una sonrisa cínica y burlona en el rostro, se giró a observar a Ron.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Hasta qué la comadreja Weasley se digna a llegar a trabajar. No porque tu padre fuese el presidente de este banco, te da el derecho.

—Púdrete hurón, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Necesito saber en que condiciones se encuentra el banco. Clientes, inversiones y esas cosas.

—Ese no es mi asunto, pídeselo al departamento de finanzas. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. —Ron con una mueca de fastidio se giró para regresar a los elevadores.

— No tan rápido, Weasley. Soy el presidente de este banco y te exijo que me des la información que te solicito. — Ron se giró y su cara que estaba roja de coraje no auguraba nada bueno. Caminó con dirección a Malfoy y le soltó un derechazo.

—¡Este banco es de mi familia, Malfoy! Eres un estúpido.

— Esto no se va a quedar así, comadreja. Me las vas a pagar y va a ser con lo que más te duela. — El rubio sobaba su cara en el lugar que había sido malogrado por parte del pelirrojo. Ron sonrió con una mueca de ironía en su rostro y se giró para emprender su camino a los elevadores. Antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerrarán, Ron le dio una última mirada al lugar.

—Ya lo veremos, hurón.

Después de un día lleno de atenciones a algunos clientes del banco, archivos de aperturas de cuentas, Ron conducía rumbo a casa donde vive junto a Hermione. Estacionó el auto y bajó para encontrar a Ferdinand regando el verde pasto. Echó una breve mirada a las labores del empleado mientras subía la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal de la casa. Introdujo la llave para abrir, jamás se hubiese cruzado por su cabeza la manera en que fue recibido. Ni en sus más locos sueños.

Hermione estaba impaciente por ver a Ron, desde la mañana que había salido estaba con la sensación de querer hablar con él, besarlo, sus besos la alteraban, desde el incidente en la biblioteca quiso decir toda la verdad. Últimamente lo notaba distante, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaban peleando, odiando se, pero después de tantos años tratando de negar y ocultar el amor que siente por Ron ya no es posible contener se. Estaba dispuesta a todo, sin saber e imaginar que Ron estaba en la misma situación.

Por eso en cuanto Ron puso un pie en la casa que ambos compartían, dio el primer paso.

Recostada en la amplia cama de su habitación, observando otro de los tontos programas de chismes de socia lite británica, Lavender recordaba sin prestar atención al programa, lo que había sucedido esa mañana, sin imaginar que había sido fecundada. El sonido de la televisión que en ese momento hablaban de Ron Weasley, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Subió el volumen al aparato y escuchó atenta a lo que decían.

"— Bueno, y que decimos de la familia Weasley, en especial del menor de los varones. Eso de casarse con su hermanastra y que se aman, yo no lo creo. Se les ha captado en anteriores ocasiones y se les veía con Lavender Brown y Cormac McLaggen, yo no me trago ese cuento barato.

— Mary, los chicos demostraron lo contrario en su boda que se celebró hace una semana. Derramaban miel con sólo verlos.

— No Susan, esos dos se nota que están más por compromiso que de ganas. Ya pasó una semana de su matrimonio y no se les ha visto juntos y tampoco como un feliz matrimonio. Existen rumores de que esta mañana, Ron Weasley fue visto en el edificio donde vive Lavender

—¿Posible infidelidad?

— Sería de mal gusto para la nueva señora Weasley. Vamos a un corte"

El programa terminaba con una pegajosa canción, Lavender bajó el volumen y sonrió.

— Me conviene que te vean, Ro-Ro. Así tu estúpido matrimonio se vendrá abajo y podremos vivir nuestro amor.

Hermione observó a Ron que entraba a la casa, el pelirrojo tenía un semblante serio y ausente. Hermione estaba en un dilema, hacerlo o no hacerlo, dejó por primera vez hablara y actuara su corazón. Casi corriendo o eso sintió ella, se encaminó a Ron, él levantó la vista con cara de no entender absolutamente nada. La castaña al llegar con el pelirrojo, sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello para finalmente atrapar los labios de Ron sumergiéndose en un desesperado beso. Debido a la diferencia de estatura de ambos, Ron la levantó del suelo, aún sorprendido por la efusividad de ella, respondiendo con la misma necesidad al beso que compartían.

Un juego de vaivén en sus labios, leves gemidos y una que otra mordedura de labio, los hizo felices y sonreír como bobos cuando se separaron gracias a la falta de aire.

Se observaron con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos brillosos.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste, Granger? ¿Qué hasta extrañas besarme? — Ron hablaba con la voz ronca y volviendo a su pose de burlarse de Hermione.

—Ron, yo…

— Te he dejado sin habla. — sonrió satisfecho. Se separó de Hermione y se dirigía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a las escaleras.

— Iré a ducharme, te veo en la cena.

— Tú no cambias, ¿verdad? — Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las últimas palabras de la chica, hicieron detener su andar a Ron.

—¿Qué? — el pelirrojo se giró de nuevo a ella. Hermione lo encaró.

— Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Sabía que esto era una maldita mala idea. Soy una estúpida.

Pasó rauda junto a él, tomó su bolso y regresó a la puerta principal para salir de ese maldito infierno como lo llamaba ella.

Ron sólo la observó irse, tocó instintivamente sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Tardó en atar cabos y comprender las últimas palabras de la chica, decidió subir a su habitación para darse una relajante ducha, eso lo hacia pensar mejor las cosas.

La verdadera razón del actuar del pelirrojo, fue su cobardía e inseguridad. Se refugió en su coraza de odio hacia ella, miedo de ser rechazado. No lo entendía, no lo quería comprender, ella le había demostrado que sentía algo hacia él. Pero el recuerdo de lo acontecido con Lavender esa mañana, lo manchó todo. Su necesidad de estar con ella, el decirle la verdad, todo, se fue al bote de basura.

Hermione Weasley, como ahora era conocida entre las personas más allegadas a ella, decidió salir a pie y caminar sin un rumbo definido. No evitaba el mal decirse internamente por haberse dejado llevar por sus locos impulsos.

— Lo mejor será irme cuanto antes.

Hurgó en su bolso hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil, marcaba algunas teclas para después dirigir el aparato a su oreja. Segundos después, una femenina voz le respondía.

— British airlines, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hermione Weasley y quisiera cambiar un boleto.

— Permítame un segundo. — por un momento sólo se escuchaba una canción como de elevador, después la misma fémina respondía.

— Veamos, el pasaje esta a nombre de Hermione Weasley con destino a la ciudad de París, dentro de dos semanas, ¿correcto?

— Correcto— respondió Hermione.

—¿cambiara el destino o la fecha?

— Quisiera saber a que hora sale el primer vuelo de mañana a esa ciudad.

— Sale a las siete de la mañana, temo decir que sólo queda un lugar.

— Descuide, quiero cambiar mi vuelo para mañana a esa hora. Reservelo para mí.

— Claro, permítame un segundo.

Listo, mañana sale su vuelo, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo más?

— No, gracias. Eso es todo. Hasta luego.

— Gracias por preferir British airlines. — la comunicación se cortó. Hermione volvió a marcar, pero esta vez fue a la casa donde vivía con Ron.

— Residencia Weasley.

— Sarah, soy Hermione. No diga que soy yo. Necesito que me haga un favor.

Empaque mis pertenencias y esconda mis maletas en su habitación. Hágalo sin que Ronald la vea.

— Pero…

— Haga lo que le pido, por favor. Yo llego en un rato a casa. Estoy bien.

¿Qué esta haciendo Ron?

— El señor Weasley platica por teléfono, señora.

— Adivino que con la tonta y cursi de Lavender.

—¿Perdón?

— Nada. Hasta luego.

La castaña continuó su camino a pie por los suburbios ingleses. Decidió ir al centro de la ciudad, quería estar sola. Quería caminar un poco más, pero un paparazzi la acechó, Hermione no tuvo más opción que tomar un taxi que la llevara a Londres.

Ron se había duchado, deseó meterse a la cama, pero Hermione le preocupaba sobremanera. Bajó a la planta baja y observó que Sarah hablaba de forma nerviosa al teléfono. Algo vibraba en su pantalón, pensó que era Lavender, no quería mirar la pantalla.

El teléfono continuó insistiendo, harto y molesto, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, era Harry.

—Potter.

—¿así saludas a tu mejor amigo y casi hermano? Veo que el matrimonio no te esta sentando nada bien.

— Discúlpame, es que discutí con Hermione y…

— Lo imaginaba, ustedes no cambian.

¿Qué sucedió ahora?

— Si te contara.

— Dime.

— Hermione y yo nos besamos.

— Creí que eso era normal en los matrimonios.

— Harry, sabes que el mío sólo es una farsa.

— Ron, no me mientas. No puedes discutir por un beso, ¿qué más sucedió?

— Llegué a casa y Hermione me recibió con un beso, estaba efusiva. Yo le respondí, al separarnos, nos observamos como dos idiotas enamorados, estuve tentado a decirle lo que siento desde hace mucho, pero lo que sucedió esta mañana, me hizo comportarme como un estúpido. Un vil patán.

— Espera, ¿qué sucedió?

— Vi a Lavender.

—¿Qué? Sólo la viste, ¿cierto?

— No…Harry…me acosté con ella.

—¡Dios! ¡Ron! ¿Estas idiota? ¿Cómo puedes continuar viendo a esa mujer? ¡Hermione es tu esposa! Estas con ella, sea ficticio o verdad, ya no engañes tus sentimientos. ¡La amas! Me acabas de decir y confirmar que estuviste a punto de declararle tus sentimientos.

— Ya sé que mandé todo a la mierda. No me lo recuerdes. Ya no lo soporto, amigo. La necesito, la amo. Por eso estuve con Lavender, para tratar de olvidarla.

— Ron, has tratado de olvidarla por mucho tiempo y no ha funcionado. Decídete, hazlo por ti, por ella.

— Lo haría justo ahora, pero no sé en donde se metió. Salió rauda después de eso.

— Ron, sal y búscala. ¿Qué tal si le sucede algo?

— No lo digas ni en broma, moriría sí algo le sucede. La amo tanto, Harry. No podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Ron Weasley?

— Soy el mismo de siempre, sólo que estoy enamorado hasta los huesos de mi esposa.

— Te tengo que dejar, Ginny ha llegado y querrá saber de esta charla.

— Descuida y no le cuentes a la enana, de seguro querrá matarme por esto.

— Hazlo Ron y dejen de sufrir de una maldita vez los dos.

— Lo haré, adiós Harry. — la comunicación se cortó. Ron buscaba a la ama de llaves, al no encontrarla, la llamó. Presentía que había hablado con la castaña.

— A su servicio, señor Weasley.

— La vi hablando por teléfono, ¿dónde esta Hermione?

— Le juro que no sé de que me habla. La señora no se ha comunicado a la casa.

—¿Con quien hablaba tanto, entonces?

Sarah estaba nerviosa, pálida, el semblante de Ron no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Hablaba con la muchacha de los Sanders, sus jefes querían saber sí usted y la señora asistirán a la fiesta que darán.

—¿Y por eso demoró tanto? ¿Porqué venía de las habitaciones?

— Señor, le juro que no he hablado con su esposa, también me preocupa que la señora salga a esta hora. Yo estaba haciendo limpieza en el tercer piso.

— Le creeré, yo también estoy muy nervioso, me preocupa mi mujer. Saldré a buscarla, cualquier cosa, llame a mi teléfono. ¿De acuerdo?

La mujer sólo asintió, Ron salió a paso rápido hacia la puerta, no se fue en su auto, la buscaría primero por los suburbios.

Después de casi media hora de recorrido y no hallarla, el pelirrojo marcó a su casa, Sarah le había informado que no tenía noticias de la mujer, la ama de llaves estaba nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda engañando a Ron. El pelirrojo marcaba en seguidas ocasiones al celular de Hermione, nada, sólo respondía el buzón. Ya le había dejado varios mensajes, todos sin respuesta.

Hermione se encontraba en una cafetería típica en el centro de Londres, necesitaba pensar y analizar su reciente situación.

Sabía que había tomado muy apresuradas las cosas, pero, en su terquedad y maldito orgullo hacia Ron, sentir su rechazo, la hizo actuar de esa forma tan apresurada.

Sintió una corriente de aire frío, se abrazó a sí misma, bebió de su café y antes de pedir la cuenta, encendió su teléfono. Marcaba varios mensajes, todos pertenecientes a Ron, no quiso escucharlos, imaginaba que Ron sólo sentía lástima y se sentía culpable y no herido como lo estaba sintiendo ella. Observó el reloj en la pantalla, las diez y treinta, era tarde para estar en Londres. Pidió la cuenta, pagó, salió del lugar y tomó un taxi con destino a su casa.

Ron al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y su esposa no llegaba, subió a su habitación para esperarla, Sarah le había insistido, ya que él estaba decidido a esperarla y hablar con ella. Dejaría a un lado su inseguridad y sería valiente por el bien de los dos, por el bien de todo ese bendito amor acumulado desde hace años.

Sintió los ojos pesados, que se quedó dormido.

Hermione llegó a casa, sana y salva. Sarah apareció en la sala y la observó.

— Señora Hermione, que susto nos ha dado. El señor parecía León enjaulado al no saber de usted.

— Descuida, sabías que estaba bien, de Ron, sólo puedo decirte que lo hizo porque su orgullo no lo deja en paz. No le importo en lo más mínimo, hasta le causo repulsión. ¿Hizo lo que le pedí?

— Claro, sus cosas están en mi habitación. No empaqué demasiado para que su esposo no sospechara.

— Gracias Sarah. Ahora debo de ir a dormir, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano. Adelantare mi viaje a París. No soporto más estar aquí con él. Buenas noches.

— Que descanse, señora.

Hermione se perdió en la escalinata, la mujer apagó las luces faltantes y se dirigió a su habitación.

La castaña entró a su habitación, encontró a Ron durmiendo plácidamente, la chica se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Al salir, se acercó a la cómoda que estaba junto a su cama y sacó su pasaporte. Lo último que hizo, fue meterse entre las frías mantas y apagar la luz de la lámpara.

Amanecía, era sábado, Ron no había programado su alarma, el banco no abriría.

Hermione salió cuidadosamente de su cama, caminó al pequeño closet y sacó su atuendo. Nada formal, algo sencillo y cómodo para viajar, ella no ostentaba por ser glamurosa.

Entró a la ducha para bañarse, se vistió, peinó su indomable cabello, definió un poco sus rizos. Salió a la habitación, tomó sus documentos, dio una última mirada a Ron, algo en su pecho, se oprimió. Algo le decía que no se marchara, pero lo ignoró y salió de ahí.

Bajó, Sarah y Ferdinand la esperaban, el jardinero ayudó a subir las maletas al auto, el chofer esperaba. Hermione dio últimas instrucciones a la mujer, pidiéndole que no revelara a Ron su destino. No pudo avisar a luna, Harry y Ginny, y su padre, les llamaría para pedirles lo mismo, en cuanto llegara. Subió al auto y este se perdió en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Ron se removía en la cama, estiró su brazo y sintió un vacío. Inmediatamente se alarmó, pensaba que Hermione no había llegado a dormir, pero, extrañamente, la noche anterior, la sintió junto a él. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, salió de la habitación y bajó buscando a Sarah.

—¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Dónde esta mi mujer? Hable de una vez.

— La señora llegó anoche, pero partió muy temprano por la mañana. No me ha dicho a donde. Nadie lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no me avisó, Sarah? ¿Por qué me dejó dormir hasta ahora?

— Lo siento, señor. No lo creí necesario, pensé que lo sabía.

— Déjeme sólo. — Ron subió a su habitación. Brenda había observado todo, así que decidió aprovechar la situación. Preparó una bandeja con el desayuno, y se dirigió a la habitación. Ajustó un poco su uniforme antes de entrar.

Ron estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se le notaba furioso.

—¿Se puede?

—Adelante

— He venido a traerle el desayuno, señor.

— Déjelo en la cómoda y vayase.

La chica hizo caso omiso a la petición de Ron, se quedó observándolo.

— Señorita, no quiero sonar grosero, pero le pido que me deje sólo.

Brenda se acercó a donde estaba Ron recostado, como el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas extendidas, la chica se subió encima de él, Ron ante tal atrevimiento por parte de ella, abrió los ojos sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Brenda atrapó sus labios. Ron estaba desconcertado, Brenda aferraba su boca al beso. Instaba a que el pelirrojo le respondiera, pero él sólo estaba inmóvil, tenía los ojos abiertos. De repente, los brazos de él apartaron a la chica de sus labios.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Soy un hombre casado que ama a su esposa.

— No hace falta que finjas conmigo, sé que no amas al pelo de estropajo.

—¡No te permito que insultes a mi mujer! ¿Quien te crees para hacerlo? ¿Quien te crees para tomarte esas atenciones? ¡Apartate de mí! — Esto último lo dijo en un grito que la muchacha se levantó despavorida.

—Largo de aquí. Hablare con Sarah para que te liquide. — La chica se apresuró a salir de la habitación, cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos de la habitación, sonrió de forma cínica.

— Tú y esa estúpida lo van a lamentar, diré a la prensa que esto es un matrimonio por compromiso. Valdrá oro, seré rica. Aunque sí logro chantajearte, tal vez y consiga algún que otro placer.

Ron estaba atónito, se tocaba los labios y sentía una especie de repulsión ante lo acontecido. Estaba desesperado por desconocer el paradero de Hermione. Una idea llegó a su mente.

— Aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo, te encontrare Hermione. — Buscó su teléfono y marcó a Ginny.

— Hola, Ron. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me contarás que fue lo que sucedió esta vez?

— Hola enana. No tengo tiempo, necesito saber si me puedes dar el número de Luna.

— Claro, te lo envío en un rato.

— Lo necesito a la voz de ya. Es urgente localizarla.

— Esta bien, ahora te lo envío. ¿Por qué la urgencia?

— Sólo envíamelo, ¿quieres?

—¿Volvieron a discutir, verdad?

— Ginny…— comenzó a exasperarse el chico.

— Ya voy. — La comunicación se cortó, segundos después, un mensaje de Ginny llegaba, Ron no perdió tiempo, marcó a Luna, esperó hasta que la rubia respondió el llamado.

— Luna, soy Ronald. Necesito pedirte un favor.

— Oh, hola Ron. Claro, dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

— Luna, dime que Hermione esta contigo.

— No, Ron. Ella no ha venido aquí. Ni siquiera me ha llamado, es más, ni siquiera he estado en casa.

— No es posible.

—¿ Qué sucede?

— Podrías darme la dirección del departamento que tiene en París?

— Claro. Ahora te la paso, pero, ¿qué pasa?

— Hermione se fue esta mañana.

— Es imposible, ella tiene que estar en París dentro de dos semanas.

— Entonces, no sé en donde buscarla.

— Sé que esta bien y descuida, ella cumple sus promesas. Ve por ella.

— Gracias, Luna. — La rubia dio la dirección, Ron sonrió satisfecho y colgó agradeciendo a la chica.

París tenía una bonita aunque fría mañana. La castaña salía del aeropuerto y tomar un taxi.

Desconocía si Cormac aún continuaba en la ciudad. No quiso ir a buscarlo, decidió llamarle más tarde.

Subió al auto y pidió la llevarán a su hogar en un perfecto francés. Mientras llegaba, sólo se dedicaba a observar la vista del lugar, pensando y recordando lo acontecido en esa semana.

El chofer del taxi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione se giró a observarlo y sonrió. Pagó al hombre, bajó del auto acompañada por el chofer para ayudarle con su equipaje.

Abrió y entró al edificio, lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era meterse a la cama y olvidarse del mundo, olvidar a Ron por unos días o por lo menos un rato.

Llegó a su hogar por tres años mientras estudiaba en aquel país. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado un par de semanas atrás, antes de casarse con Ron. Se limitó a dejar la maleta en el living y con pasos lentos y tristes, se dirigió a su habitación. Levantaba las sabanas y se metió a la cama para después, caer en la cuenta que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Por más que lo deseara, no pudo evitar pensar en Ron, en la reciente muerte de su madre. Como la extrañaba en esos momentos, la extrañaba más que de costumbre.

El vuelo ya estaba retrasado por dos horas, comenzaba a impacientar, deseaba llegar a París y buscarla, decirle de una vez toda la verdad.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, por un momento pensó que se trataba de ella, deshecho la idea al instante. Observó la pantalla, la mueca de desagrado en su rostro dejaba entrever de quien se trataba.

—¡Demonios! Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres, Lavender? — Exasperado, bufó. Ignoró la llamada y apagó su móvil.

Una voz amplificada, anunciaba que los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a París, comenzarán a abordar.

Tomó la pequeña maleta que estaba junto a él, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta señalada, con una esperanza de poder ser feliz de una vez.

Meneando la cuchara para mezclar bien el café con el agua, Ginny esperaba a Harry. Lo había citado porque tenía tiempo que no podían verse, ella por sus estudios, él por su trabajo como investigador para la policía.

La pelirroja sonrió al verlo entrar por la puerta, el encargado del lugar charlaba con él, Harry observaba el lugar y divisó a su novia, sonrió al hombre que estaba frente a él y se encaminó a la mesa.

La saludó con un breve beso y se sentó frente a ella.

— Llegas tarde. — Ginny bebió de su café.

— Lo siento, Gin. Tuve algunos conflictos antes de salir.

— Adivino. Ron y Hermione, mi tema predilecto. — Harry cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, se enderezó y observó a la chica. Después meneó la cabeza negativamente y volvió a mirarla fijamente.

— Sí, pero tu hermano me ha pedido no contarte nada. Sólo son problemas comunes de un matrimonio forzado.

— Esta bien. Creo que hay algo de lo que nosotros tenemos que hablar. Harry estoy por terminar mi penúltimo año en la universidad.

— Soy consciente de eso. — No entendía el punto.

— ¿Cuándo formalizaremos? — Ginny soltó como sí fuese lo obvio.

— Nena, sabes que mi trabajo me absorbe…

— Habla claro. — Hablar de ese tema y que Harry siempre desviara el tema, comenzaba a aburrirla.

— Ginny, sabes que ya habíamos hablado de nuestra relación. Acordamos que nos casaríamos hasta que tuvieses un empleo.

— Para cuando sea así, ya lo tendré aquí.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo.

Ginny comenzaba a juguetear con el borde del mantel de la mesa, hasta ese punto de la conversación, se puso nerviosa. En su mente trataba de darse fuerzas y ánimos para no estar nerviosa. Decidió en su lucha interna, hablar de una vez y que sucediera lo inevitable.

— Estoy embarazada y tengo tres meses. — La expresión de Harry era de total asombro. Se quedó impactado tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su novia. Tomó la taza de café de Ginny y comenzó a beber del café, necesitaba tranquilizarse y humedecer su garganta, de la impresión estaba seca.

— ¿Estas…estas…segura?

— Sí, Harry. Lo noté días antes de la muerte de mi padre. No había podido decirte por todo lo sucedido.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida. Ginny sólo lo observaba estupefacta, a decir verdad, esperaba una mejor reacción por parte del azabache.

Harry no sabía que pensar, se sentía eufórico por la noticia, pero le había caído de improviso. Desde qué su novia le había informado, comenzó a amar a su pequeño, pero, algo lo impulsó a salir del lugar. Necesitaba pensar, distraerse.

Salió del aeropuerto, abordó un taxi. Fue una travesía, lo bueno que la mayoría hablaban algo de inglés. Se maldecía por no haber aprendido francés cuando su padre se lo había insinuado.

Le dio la dirección al chofer, él solamente se volteó a la ventana del auto y admiró la belleza de aquel lugar. Se sintió nervioso y ansioso, pero, algo se le cruzó por la mente.

— Disculpe, ¿Sabe de algún hotel cercano al centro?

— Claro. — El hombre le tendió una tarjeta. Ron llamaba al hotel, sólo se le podía ver asintiendo y en algunas ocasiones, hablando. Minutos después, colgó.

— Aquí tiene.

— Descuide, consérvela.

Minutos después, el taxi aparcaba frente al edificio donde vivía la castaña. El pelirrojo bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada.

Al entrar, un guardia de seguridad le preguntó en que podía ayudarlo, Ron sabía que no lo tendría sencillo, se acercó al hombre. Le sonrió.

— Vengo a visitar a alguien.

— Lo anunciaré, ¿puede decirme el nombre del inquilino ?— El hombre que hablaba un perfecto inglés, levantó la bocina del teléfono, haciendo ademán de llamar a alguien.

— Su nombre es Hermione, pero, no le marqué. Soy su esposo y quisiera sorprenderla.

—¿Su esposo? Hasta dónde sé, la única pareja de la señorita Granger, es su novio Cormac.

Ron comenzó a enfadarse y desesperar. Apretó fuertemente el puño dentro de su chaqueta, odiaba escuchar hablar de aquella pareja.

— Mira amigo, Hermione Granger es mi mujer y voy a subir quieras o no.

— Lo anunciare.

—¡No! No lo harás. Así que vas a actuar como sí nada y no la llamaras, yo subiré y sorprenderé a mi esposa.

—Señor…

Ron ya había llamado al elevador que abrió las puertas en segundos, subió y el encargado lo observó dudosamente. Ese tipo lo aterraba.

Sacó el pequeño papel en donde venía la dirección y sonrió de lado al haber adivinado el piso. No entendía porque si Hermione odiaba las alturas, vivía casi hasta los últimos pisos.

Su mente no paraba de pensar y mucho menos de recordar. Recordar ese fatídico día en una de las tantas reuniones en casa de los Weasley…

"Su madre le había convencido de que asistiera, estaba, junto con Ron, de vacaciones. Cormac no le acompañaría, así que era un pretexto más para no ir, pero, algo en su corazón, le dictaba y ordenaba que se presentara, su mente le gritaba lo contrario.

Decidió ir más que nada que para complacer a su progenitora. Se arregló para la ocasión, una típica fiesta de jardín, con esos acostumbrados outfits británicos: un elegante traje para las damas, acompañado de sombrero o tocado.

Enfundada en un sencillo, pero, bonito vestido color crema que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, y unos zapatos de piso, Hermione asistió a la reunión. Sabía que Ron estaría ahí, tenía la maldita necesidad de verlo, intentar acercarse a él. Los sentimientos que guardaba su corazón, morían por salir.

La fiesta se estaba llevando con total tranquilidad, los invitados, esparcidos por el amplio jardín de los Weasley, conversaban amenamente de temas desconocidos para una pareja que se encontraba apartada y un poco aislada del resto. Estaban tan ensimismados besandose o mejor dicho, casi devorando la boca del otro. El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarles, Lavender se separó abruptamente del pelirrojo jadeante, aunque eso no le impidió que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Estaban sentados a los pies de un gran y frondoso árbol.

—Quisiera ir a tu habitación, anda Won-Won, vamos. Haremos cositas sucias que te encantan.

— También lo deseo, Lav, pero, mi papá me ha ordenado que esté presente en esta estúpida fiesta. — Lavender volvió a besarlo, pero, la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir una escrutadora mirada desde lejos, se sintió poderosa al saber que Hermione los miraba con ¿celos? Lavender profundizó aún más aquel beso, desordenaba impaciente, el cabello de Ron, esas caricias hicieron que Ron le levantara un poco el vestido, alcanzando a acariciar las piernas de la rubia, Lavender dejó escapar un gemido de placer y separarse de los labios del pelirrojo y comenzar a besar su cuello.

A lo lejos, Hermione sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, en su pecho. Estaba enamorada de Ron prácticamente desde que eran niños, desconocía de la existencia de aquella rubia que tenía montada sobre él. Sintió la mirada de satisfacción que esa mujer le dirigió a la castaña. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del repentino ataque de celos que ella, Hermione Granger, estaba teniendo al ver al hombre que amaba como una maniaca, con otra mujer?

Al parecer, la respuesta fue afirmativa, porque Lavender actuó de manera más pasional y posesiva. Hermione optó por dar media vuelta e ir junto a su madre, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero, decidió guardarse sus "absurdos sentimientos", como ella los llamaba, bajo llave.

Media hora más tarde, los hijos de Arthur y la hija de Jean, se encontraban bajo la carpa junto a sus padres. Arthur y Jean agradecieron a los invitados por haber asistido.

Una voz, proveniente de atrás, hizo que el mundo de Hermione, se colapsara.

— Hey Ron, ¿no vas a presentar a la señorita?— Hablaba Seamus, ex compañero en Hogwarts y ahora, un afamado pirotécnico.

Ron sólo sonrió mientras bebía de la copa de vino que portaba su mano izquierda, y con la otra, atrajo más cerca a la rubia, se giró a observar detenidamente a Hermione, volvió a sonreír, pero ahora sin la copa en sus labios, ahora su rostro estaba libre. Besó a la rubia de forma tierna, ya que le avergonzaba y no era muy dado a eso de demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

— Familia y amigos. – continúo Ron. — Quiero presentar a Lavender Brown, mi novia.

Hermione quería salir corriendo de ahí, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero, se mantuvo fuerte y recordó que ella estaba con Cormac. Buscó a Ginny, la necesitaba, pero recordó que sólo Luna sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él, y que desafortunadamente, Ginny se encontraba en el colegio.

Afortunadamente, las personas que habían asistido a aquella reunión, no lo habían hecho a la boda con Ron, de lo contrario, nadie se hubiese creído la farsa. Aquellas personas, buscaban invertir en uno de los múltiples negocios de los Weasley, ella jamás volvió a verlos."– El sonido del timbre, la hizo salir de su ensoñación, tocaban como sí alguien fuese perseguido y buscara auxilio.

Se le hizo demasiado raro que recibiera visitas, ya que estas, tenían que ser anunciadas por parte de la recepción.

Con el dorso de su mano, se limpió las lágrimas derramadas, perezosamente se levantaba de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento.

Ron no sabía lo que sucedería y no sabía como actuar, sólo siguió sus instintos, era obvio que él tendría que dar el paso esta vez, ya que él mismo, había roto todas las esperanzas el día anterior, cuando Hermione se le abalanzó encima y besarle como si no hubiese mañana.

Preguntó quien era, pero no recibía respuesta, más sin en cambio, continuaban llamando a su puerta, Hermione observó por sobre el mirador que tenía la puerta y no pudo ver a alguien del otro lado.

Enfadada de que siguieran llamando y no dieran respuesta, se arriesgó a abrir la puerta de un fuerte tirón. Quedándose con la boca abierta de la impresión de verlo frente a ella, de ver a Ron ahí.

— Ron…— apenas sí podía emitir palabra alguna, sólo balbuceos eran los que salían de su boca. El movimiento del pelirrojo fue lo que la descolocó por el momento.

En cuanto Hermione abrió la puerta, aparentemente molesta y se quedó soprendida de verlo ahí, Ron, ya no quería perder más tiempo. No sabía de donde había sacado el valor, pero, ya no quería seguir siendo un cobarde y perder más tiempo.

La tenía con él, sí, pero, al mismo tiempo la sentía lejos. Ya no quería ocultar más los sentimientos que despertaron en él durante la adolescencia y se había obligado a guardar por temor de reconocer que se había enamorado de esa chica de mata castaña y espesa. Ya no podía guardar y enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón que amaba con toda el alma a aquella chica que ahora era toda una mujer, que ahora se había convertido en su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, y aunque aquella vez que se entregaron por amor o por impulso había sido fatídica, sabía que la había disfrutado, pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería hacer las cosas bien, y estando a lado de ella, amándola y que Hermione lo amara a él.

Por eso fue que lo hizo. Ya no esperó más tiempo, de una zancada, acortó la distancia entre los dos, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Hermione y atrapó sus labios. Se sentía tan bien volver a besarla, volver a saborear esos labios que lo tenían loco, a los que se hizo adicto desde el día que comenzó la farsa. Hermione al principio trató de resistirse, estaba enojada con él, pero, ese beso sumado a las caricias que Ron le daba en la espalda, hicieron que cayera rendida a Ron. Se aventuraron a comenzar con una guerra de lenguas en ese beso, Hermione revolvía esa mata pelirroja que tanto la volvía loca. Sintió que él la llevaba al interior del departamento, ya que prácticamente se besaban en el pasillo.

Poco a poco el aire comenzaba a escasear y tuvieron, muy a su pesar, separarse. No querían abrir los ojos por temor a que la magia se rompiera, pero, el sentir que Ron aún la tomaba por la cadera, y que ella, aún lo tuviera sujeto por la nuca, con las frentes juntas, los hizo abrir los ojos. No querían alejarse del otro, eso era más que claro, Hermione parecía y aún continuaba aturdida por la impresión, sólo se limitó a observar a Ron, él poco a poco asomaba una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, esas que tanto volvían locas a las féminas, en especial a Hermione.

La castaña quería saber el juego de Ron.

—¿Qué…que…estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

— Vine por mi mujer, a decirle que la amo.

—¿Qué? Ron no estoy para tus jueguitos, ni mucho menos para que sigas burlando de mí.

— Hermione, si vine hasta París, fue sólo por ti. Te amo, me ha costado demasiado decirlo. Y es la única vez que diré esto, ya sabes como soy, pero todo lo que dije en nuestra boda fue cierto, bueno, omitiendo algunas partes, ya sabes, lo de salir y eso. Pero, he estado enamorado de ti desde que era un adolescente, a pesar de que estaba con Lavender, nunca te pude olvidar, nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón. Sufría cuando estabas con Cormac, el día que lo presentaste como tu estúpido novio oficial, ese día, te iba a confesar lo que siento.

— Ron…yo.

— Entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, ya no tienes porque decirlo. De todas formas, ya reservé una habitación en un hotel. Creo que es mejor que me vaya. — Contra su voluntad, Ron se separó de Hermione, estaba con la cabeza gacha y con un nudo en la garganta que luchaba por salir. Antes de que diera media vuelta, la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo detenerse. Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía feliz de saber la verdad de una vez.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Ronald Weasley, yo también te amo, lo he hecho desde que era una niña. Casarme contigo siempre fue mi sueño, aunque ahora lo estemos y no de la forma en la que lo soñaba. Besarte era lo que más ansiaba, pensé que tú no me amabas o que no me soportabas y por eso decidí salir con Cormac, pero siempre estabas ahí. En mis recuerdos, en mis pensamientos, en mis acciones, siempre estabas tú. Yo también te amo y mucho. Por eso te besé ayer, porque tomé la decisión de confesarte todo aunque corriera el riesgo de que te burlarás de mí, cosa que hiciste. Te he odiado por no poderte olvidar y por verte con Lavender, me dolía verte con ella y más aún, el día que los vi en…— Ya no hubo más palabras, Ron volvió a besarla con más pasión, por dentro los dos, no cabían de la alegría de saberse amados por el otro. Se separaron y volvieron a sonreír como dos enamorados.

Ron se alejó de ella, se dirigió a la puerta por su maleta, la tomó, entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Volvió con Hermione y la atrapó en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde esta nuestra habitación? — El pelirrojo tenía una gran sonrisa, Hermione sonreía, le besó en los labios castamente y se refugió en el pecho de su marido.

— Al fondo, a la derecha. — Ron ya no perdió tiempo, volvió a acomodarse a Hermione y con tiernas sonrisas que se dirigieron, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la habitación.

Estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, Ron ya sabía la supuesta verdad, esa que Henderson le había hecho creer. El rubio y el abogado, al siguiente día de la boda, habían planeando el fraude que separaría al matrimonio Weasley. Inventaron una cláusula que había sido añadida al testamento. Las cláusulas originales, estaban altamente custodiadas en una caja fuerte en la mansión Malfoy.

No le parecía tan desagradable el acostarse con Hermione, era algo que ya tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Una llamada lo sacó de su feria de pensamientos, de mala gana, atendió.

— Diga.

— Pero que serio me respondes, Draco. Así no seguiré ayudándote.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Lavender? Ya cumpliste con tu parte. Volviste a enredar a la comadreja entre tus sabanas, ahora espera a que yo seduzca a Granger.

— No entiendo de que te servirá acostarte con ella, si se supone que para separarlos, solamente con uno que cometiera adulterio, perdían todo, bueno, según tu estúpida cláusula inventada.

— Le tengo ganas a esa mujer. Lo reconozco, antes me parecía detestable, pero, la insulsa Granger tiene lo suyo, y yo, no perderé oportunidad de acostarme con ella. Eso le dolerá a Weasley.

— ¡Él no la ama, Malfoy! Él me ama a mí.

— Como digas, loca.

— Eres un estúpido.

— Quedare como el héroe, fingiré tan bien mi papel, que lo que haga, hará que el acostarme con ella no se vea mal.

— No entiendo lo que dices.

— Querida Lavender, las compras te absorben el cerebro. En cuanto la infidelidad de la comadreja vea la luz, yo, consolare a la señora Weasley. Veré por sus intereses y la aconsejare. Me iré ganando terreno con ella. No seas tonta Lavender, ese par se ama. ¿No lo has visto?

— Eso fue cuando eran adolescentes, mi Won-Won la olvidó. Él me ha dicho que me ama. Y bueno, tengo que irme.

—¿Sólo para eso me llamabas? Hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo, estúpida.

— No, pero, prefiero decírtelo después. Nos convendrá a ambos.

La ropa había estorbado, ahora, acostados en la cama entre un enjambre de sabanas, Ron y Hermione hacían el amor.

Besandose como sí no existiera un mañana, llenandose con la esencia del otro, amandose y entregándose como la primera vez. Sólo se escuchaban las rápidas respiraciones, las palabras de amor para el otro.

Ron se sentía en otro mundo estando dentro de Hermione, amándola, llevándola hasta el cielo y regresarla de un tirón a la tierra, las embestidas y los gemidos los llevaban lejos de ahí. Mientras Ron la penetraba no dejaban de observarse y sus dedos estaban entrelazados, cuando sintieron el fuerte orgasmo, Hermione no evitó morder el hombro de Ron y enterrar las uñas en la espalda. Sintió extraño al hacerlo, ya que la piel de el pelirrojo se sentía lastimada, como sí alguien lo hubiese rasguñado recientemente. Alejó esos pensamientos, lo que ahora más le importaba era disfrutar de este momento en que estaba con Ron. El pelirrojo cayó rendido sobre su pecho, trataba de recuperar la respiración al igual que ella, subió un poco para enderezarse, llegando a la altura de su rostro.

— Te amo, Hermione Weasley. – Atrapó de nuevo sus labios, evitando recargar su peso sobre ella, giraron en la cama, ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él, Ron continuaba dentro de ella, y al parecer, estaba de nuevo con una erección en su miembro. Lo sintió Hermione mientras se besaban con pasión, amor, desesperación y mucho cariño.

— Yo también te amo y demasiado, Ron Weasley. Soy afortunada al estar casada contigo.— Hermione sintió la erección de su marido en su interior y enarcó una ceja. —¿De nuevo, amor?– Ron atino sólo a sonreír ante la cara de su esposa.

— Jamás me cansaría de hacerte el amor, Hermione. — Y esas fueron las palabras que encendieron la mecha para dar rienda suelta a su amor. Hermione comenzó a cabalgar a Ron, de arriba a abajo, se movían para que Ron la embistiera, Hermione amaba esa posición, podía sentirlo aún más profundo en su interior, giraron sobre la cama y Ron continuó penetrándola, haciéndola suspirar, gemir. Hermione tenía las manos aferradas a las sabanas, quería gritar de la excitación que Ron le estaba dando. Él tenía las manos aferradas en cada lado de Hermione, sobre la cama, y también gemía para comenzar a gritar el nombre de Hermione. Pronto se abrazaron y continuaron con lo suyo, sudorosos por el esfuerzo, pero felices de entregarse a la persona que amaban. Se olvidaron de usar protección, pero no les importaba, se amaban y si una personita decidiera venir a ellos nueve meses después, no les importaba, porque sería el fruto de ese gran amor que se profesaban fuera y dentro de su lecho de amor.

En penumbras y sólo alumbrados por la luz de la luna, acurrucados y desnudos en el centro de la cama con las piernas entrelazadas y besandose dulcemente, tratando de disfrutar mutuamente del otro, Ron y Hermione seguían sonriendo y acariciando, mirándose a los ojos, diciendose lo mucho que se amaban.

— ¿Te irás mañana? – la castaña acariciaba el rostro de Ron. Él sólo sonrió y acarició la mano de Hermione que estaba en su rostro.

— No, mi vida. No pienso separarme de ti nunca. Me quedare aquí hasta que presentes tus exámenes, después regresáremos a nuestra casa y decir a todo el maldito mundo que nuestro amor es real, que no podemos vivir sin el otro, porque es lo que yo siento y sentí desde la primera vez que te besé en nuestra boda, esa mañana fatídica en la que te hice mía para siempre.

—¿Quien eres y en donde esta el insensible de Ronald Weasley que se casó conmigo? Yo también me siento así, te amo tanto que no sé que haría sí te vas de mi lado. Es que es tan hermoso para ser verdad.

— Deja de maquinar esa cabecita y disfruta el momento, estoy aquí.

— Sí– sonrió— Estas aquí, estamos aquí, sólo los dos, como siempre debió de haber sido. Si no hubiese sido por nuestros padres, nunca hubiésemos dado el paso. Tuvieron que morir para que nosotros estemos juntos.

— Aún lo extraño, sabes. Siempre estuvo procurando lo mejor para mí y mis hermanos, siempre pensé que me había cambiado por Ginny, que la quería más a ella por ser la única chica de la familia, pero no, siempre estuvo ahí. Se preocupó porque yo estuviera con la mujer que siempre he amado y odiado.

—¿Me odias?— Hermione estaba sorprendida de pronto.

— Cuando estabas con el idiota de McLaggen. Y porque eras una mandona cuando íbamos al colegio.

—Lo hacia por tu bien, además, no creas que yo tampoco te odiaba, lo hacia y más cuando me restregabas a tu rubia voluptuosa.

— Lo hacia para olvidarte, pero, no funcionó, además sentía celos de tu noviecito, mi amor.

— Amo tus celos, te hacen ser tan pasional.

—¿Ah sí? — Ron tenía una juguetona risa, se abalanzó a Hermione y se sumergieron en otro beso, uno de los muchos que llevaban y los que les faltaban.

Salían a caminar por la capital parisina, eso si, después de las tres horas de estudio de Hermione. Se les veía radiantes y felices, siempre tomados de las manos. Algunos periodistas los reconocían por ser hijos de afamados empresarios en Inglaterra, las primeras fotos como un feliz matrimonio ya circulaban en la sección de sociales de los diarios más famosos y prestigiados de Francia e Inglaterra.

Cuando el profeta llegó a la madriguera, Ginny, a pesar de que se encontraba deprimida por la reacción de Harry al darle la noticia de su embarazo, no puedo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver que Ron había ido tras Hermione, y al parecer, se habían dicho la verdad.

La crítica de periodistas de diarios y de chismes, no se hicieron esperar. Argumentaban que eso estaba planeado, pero, hasta un inteligente sabía que esas fotos demostraban amor puro. Pero a Ron y Hermione aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer, solos o acompáñanos por el otro, aún no se sabía. Existía gente codiciosa o algo chiflada, pero, inteligente que quería separarlos, se amaran o se odiarán, a como diera lugar.

* * *

**Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco. **

**Bueno, en mi fb page, mencioné que dejaría unas notas de autor, como siempre lo he hecho. **

**El motivo es el siguiente: Siento que me estoy saliendo de la trama principal, así que estoy considerando seriamente el eliminar la historia, editarla y volverla a subir, pero, implicarían demasiados cambios. A mi parecer, y según los escritos que llevó hasta el momento, parece ser que voy bien, pero, por las dudas, en mi blog (son bienvenidos de leerlo), he dejado una entrada con lo que es la trama de la historia. **

**Les dejo el link. . ?m=0**

**Eso seria todo, espero, si es que así lo desean, dejarme su opinión al respecto de este problema. **

**Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. **

**GingerLuna-Grint :)**


	10. Increíble, pero, cierto

**Hola, mucho tiempo sin aparecer por esta historia, pero, he vuelto. **

**Capítulo de transición en donde sucederán y aclararán algunas cosas o personajes. **

**Tal vez, piensen que la espera no valió para nada la pena. **

**Responderé comentarios. :)**

* * *

**Increíble, pero, cierto.**

La semana estaba casi llegando a su fin, la prensa no hablaba de otra cosa, en la sección de sociales, que de la relación de los Weasley. Algunos argumentaban que alguien los había asesorado y se comportaran como un matrimonio feliz ya que algunos programas de chismes, habían especulado que todo se trataba de una farsa. Farsa que en tan poco tiempo, se había vuelto realidad ante los ojos del resto, pero, Ron y Hermione ya habían sufrido hacia bastante tiempo, se habían enamorado desde que eran adolescentes, podría decirse que desde que se vieron por vez primera, ya no podían seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por más tiempo, más aún, que se habían casado por una farsa planeada por sus padres.

Esa tarde, la pareja recibió la llamada del abogado Henderson.

— Me complace saber, señor Weasley, que se estén llevando de maravilla. Fue una buena puntada el que fingieran todo este numerito. — Hermione también escuchaba la conversación. Silenciaron por un momento la llamada y se miraron fijamente.

—¿Una farsa?– Hermione lo veía atónita.

— No entiendo, Hermione. Esto no es una farsa para nosotros. Todo lo que he hecho es cierto.

— ¿Entonces?

— Será mejor que aún no lo anunciemos, será mejor que Henderson y el resto piensen que esto es una estrategia y nos dejen tranquilos. Sólo nosotros sabremos que esto es de verdad.

— No creo que funcione, pero, esta bien. — No sonaba convencida.

Ron volvió a restablecer la llamada.

— Una excelente idea que se nos ocurrió a Granger y a mí, Henderson. Y para que suene más creíble, me quedare dos semanas con ella.

— Me parece perfecto señor Weasley. Pero, recuerde sus obligaciones en el banco.

— No las olvido, Henderson.

— Que estén bien, hasta luego. — La llamada se cortó, Ron guardó su teléfono y se limitó a observar a Hermione. Ella estaba con un semblante serio.

—¿Qué sucede? — Al parecer, Ron no entendía la situación. Hermione se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba frente a ellos.

— No entiendo porque tenemos que ocultar la verdad, Ron. Tú aseguraste que diríamos que esto ya es verdad.

— No crees que es muy extraño que nosotros nos comencemos a llevar bien de un día para otro, para eso se necesita tiempo. Nena, sólo nuestros más allegados sabían de nosotros, el resto del mundo sospecha que esto es una farsa, otros se han creído todo. Es mejor que sólo lo sepamos tú y yo, y bueno, nuestros familiares.

—¿Te avergüenzas de esto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Ven aquí. – Ron se levantó y la siguió. La abrazó por detrás y recargó su cabeza en el cabello de Hermione. — No me avergüenzo de lo que sentimos, pero, no le veo el caso de que todos sepan la verdad. Te amo, Hermione. Y te lo he demostrado. — Ella se giró, miró al pelirrojo y se besaron.

El día estaba soleado, pero, con un aire frío se sentía en el ambiente. Ginny desayunaba en el amplio comedor de la madriguera. En situaciones como en la que se encontraba, extrañaba a sus hermanos, pero, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, ella, a pesar de ser su amiga ahora era su cuñada. Había pensado en buscar a Luna, pero, la rubia estaba igual de ocupada que la castaña.

No le parecía correcto llegar a irrumpir la pequeña "luna de miel" que Ron y Hermione disfrutaban en París, no le parecía correcto después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo.

Loli entró apurada a la estancia donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Ginny bebía de su jugo de naranja, pero, al ver la expresión de la mujer, rápidamente se alarmó.

—¿Qué le sucede, Loli?— La mujer la observó nerviosa.

— Disculpe mi comportamiento, señorita Ginny, pero, tiene una visita.

La cara de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja, no se hizo esperar.

—¿Una visita?

— Sí, señorita. No sabía si pasarlo aquí o que esperara en la sala, no después de lo que sucedió.

— Tranquila, iré a ver de que se trata.

La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, antes retirando la servilleta de su regazo. La chica caminó al amplio y moderno living y se quedó de piedra al verlo ahí, no esperaba verlo, no después de lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Me ha quedado muy claro lo que piensas después de tu reacción.

— Ginny, Ginny déjame explicarte.

—¡Vete! ¡Largate, Harry!

—¡No! ¡No me iré hasta que me escuches!

Hermione se había encerrado toda la tarde en su habitación, con la llegada de Ron, estudiaba muy poco. Él tenía una facilidad para des concentrarla y Hermione estaba a punto de presentar sus últimos exámenes universitarios. Después de graduarse, trabajaría con Percy, al igual que velaría por los intereses de su madre.

El sonido de la puerta, la hizo interrumpir su lectura por un segundo, indicándole a Ron que podía entrar, retomando la al instante.

— Amor, llevas toda la tarde aquí, te extraño.

— Ron, cielo, en una semana presentare mis exámenes, casi no he podido estudiar.

— Eres la más inteligente persona que conozco, lo lograrás. Además, quiero llevarte a cenar.

Ron la abrazaba por detrás de la silla, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña. Regalando besos en el rizado cabello de Hermione.

— No lo lograrás así, sólo dame unos minutos y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

— No. Suelta ese libro, ahora, te he extrañado toda la tarde, estoy aburrido.

— No soy un distractor, Ronald.

— Lo sé, pero, eres mi esposa y quiero disfrutarte.

Ron alargó el brazo hacia el libro, y lo deslizo de la mesa, cerrándolo.

Hermione se giró un poco sobre la silla para protestar, pero Ron calló la mueca y las palabras ahogadas con un casto beso en los labios de su mujer.

Le ofreció su mano y Hermione la tomó con una mueca de rendición, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la salida del departamento.

Llegaron al living y enseguida, el portero, les llamó un taxi. Abordaron el vehículo y se dirigieron a un bonito y modesto restaurante del centro parisino.

— Ron. — El aludido levantó la mirada de su plato, ambos comían con una mano, pues no perdían oportunidad de entrelazar sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos irnos si quieres.

— No, amor. Al contrario, me siento tan bien junto a ti que me parece tan irreal todo esto.

— Ya lo habíamos hablado, cariño. Deja de pensar en eso.

— Es que después de todo lo que he soñado con esto, ya no me siento con fuerzas para soportar otra decepción.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que soy una decepción?

— No, claro que no. — Hermione sonreía nerviosa. — Me refiero a que no quisiera pensar que esto es un sueño, que estoy viviendo lo que más ansía mi corazón, que no quiero despertar y que nos sigamos odiando.

— Nena, relajate, nada de eso sucederá. Ya te lo dije.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse, fue un beso corto. Y continuaron con su cena sin imaginar que alguien muy cercano a Hermione, entraba por la puerta principal.

Cormac inmediatamente paseó su mirada por el lugar buscando una mesa libre, pero, su mirada se dirigió a la pareja que cenaba tan tranquilamente enamorada.

Su puño estaba fuertemente apretado, sentía inmensas ganas de acercarse y armar una escena de celos, pero, no se expondría ahí, no ahí, porque Ronald era el que más peso y derecho tenía ahí. Él era el esposo de Hermione, y Cormac aún la amaba. Aún no intentaría nada.

Hermione se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, Ron le sonrió y continuó con su comida. Cormac aprovechó esa oportunidad, estaba unas mesas apartado del resto, sospechaba hacia donde se dirigía la castaña. Silenciosamente se puso de pie, caminó a los sanitarios.

Hermione estaba arreglando un poco su cabello frente al espejo del tocador, los baños lucían desiertos, caminó hacia un pequeño despachador de toallas desechables para secar sus manos, este estaba apartado del espejo. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó, pero, ella no hizo ningún amago por voltear y ver quien entraba, imaginaba que se trataba de alguna otra mujer.

Cormac entró al baño de las mujeres, cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería interrupciones, no para lo que planeaba. Observó y dio con lo que buscaba, Hermione estaba de espaldas a él secando sus manos. Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por la cintura, acercó su cuerpo a ella, la mujer se sobresaltó, él no dejó que ella se girará, en cambio retiró un poco su cabello y comenzó a besar su cuello. Fueron tiernos besos acompañados de suspiros por parte de los dos.

— Amor, te dije que esperaras, estamos en el baño de mujeres, alguien puede entrar.

Cormac no respondió, en cambio, apretó a Hermione más a su cuerpo y profundizó los besos en su cuello.

— Ron, amor, esperemos a llegar a casa.

Eso enardeció a Cormac. De un fuerte y brusco movimiento, giró a Hermione frente a él y ella se quedó de piedra al ver a Cormac.

—¿Q-que…

No la dejó continuar, en cambio, arremetió contra su boca, besándola con desenfreno, Hermione forcejeaba con el castaño, quería gritar, pero, su boca estaba atrapada por la del chico. Abrió un poco sus labios y Cormac aprovecho para penetrar la boca castaña con su lengua, obligando a Hermione a devolver el beso. Ella trataba de alejar a el hombre que la lastimaba, estaba desesperada, Cormac invadía su boca con desenfreno. Ansiaba que Ron entrara y por primera vez, deseó que su esposo golpeara a Cormac.

El castaño estaba cegado por los celos provocados, el verlos en el restaurante tan enamorados, lo enardeció. Por un momento, liberó la boca de la castaña, tomó su cabello y la pegó a la fría pared, comenzó a besar su cuello, devorando lo. Subió la mirada dispuesto a hablar.

— ¿Aún no me has olvidado, verdad? Eres mía Hermione, mía y no de ese estúpido pelirrojo. No me importa que seas su esposa, yo fui el primero en hacerte mi mujer, y ese maldito y estúpido pelirrojo no vendrá a quitarme lo que es mío, ¿escuchaste?

—Sueltame, Cormac. Entiende, lo de nosotros ya pasó, fue un error. Yo siempre he amado a Ron, siempre fue él, y me siento dichosa de ser su esposa.

— No me hagas reír, yo soy el que te hacia gritar de placer, yo fui el primero, no me vengas con estupideces. Y vas a volver a ser mía, justo ahora.

Cormac, continuó devorando el cuello de la castaña, las manos de Hermione estaban sujetas y estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, Cormac volvió a arremeter con su boca, incluso mordió su labio. Rápidamente bajó al pecho aún cubierto de Hermione, y con una mano, atrapó las manos de ella, para desabrochar de manera violenta la blusa de la chica para besar y lamer sus senos aún cubiertos por el sostén.

Ron estaba preocupado, Hermione ya llevaba algunos minutos en el baño, él no imaginaba el suplicio del que estaba siendo víctima, su esposa.

Llamó a un camarero.

— Disculpe, mi esposa fue al baño, pero, ya lleva algunos minutos retrasada, ¿podría ayudarme a entrar a los sanitarios? Estoy preocupado por ella.

— Descuide, venga conmigo.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y siguió al hombre que estaba enfundado en un elegante uniforme.

Al llegar al baño, se sorprendieron de que la puerta se encontrará cerrada con seguro y se escuchaban gritos ahogados, sollozos y rápidas respiraciones.

Cormac estaba bajando una de las copas del sostén, ya estaba degustando un poco del pezón de la castaña, pero ansiaba tenerlo por completo. Escuchaba ruidos lejanos, ella intentaba forcejear con Cormac, pero la tenía sujeta. Antes de que Cormac bajara por completo una parte del sostén, sintió que la liberaba, pero, sintió que él se apartaba bruscamente, escuchaba la voz de Ron, logró verlo, estaba golpeando a Cormac. Ella se deslizó por sobre la pared hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo.

Lo que sintió el pelirrojo al ver a su esposa en esa situación, fue coraje, impotencia. Ese hombre intentaba abusar de ella, al principio creyó que Hermione le era infiel, pero, ver los intentos y las lágrimas, lo hizo reaccionar enseguida y de tres zancadas, se acercó a la pareja, tomó a Cormac, apartandolo de ella y le golpeó en la cara, quería matarlo por intentar lastimar a lo que él más amaba.

El mesero llamó a seguridad para que se llevarán a Cormac a la estación de policía, pero eso no le importaba a Ron, quería matar a ese maldito mal nacido.

Pero, reparó en ella, le dolió en el alma verla en ese estado, despeinada y con la blusa abierta, estando al borde de que un seno se saliera del sostén. Se acercó a ella, y la estrechó en sus brazos, besando su cabello.

— Perdóname mi amor, jamás podré perdonarme esto. Tardé en venir por ti.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se acercó al rostro de Ron, y besó sus labios, ella lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, él intentaba cubrirla.

— No tienes nada de que culparte, fue ese maldito de Cormac el que intentó lastimarme, no tú. Sólo llévame a casa.

Antes de que salieran, la policía llegó y se llevó arrestado al castaño, los policías le indicaron a Hermione que tenía que acompañarlos a la estación para levantar la denuncia y que ella declarara. Ron intervino y le dijo a los uniformados que su esposa no estaba en condiciones para esos líos ahora, mañana se presentaría a primera hora a levantar cargos en contra de Cormac.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron de nuevo a su hogar temporal, la chica no podía controlar el llanto, en cuanto llegaron al departamento, Hermione entró rápidamente y se sé encerró en la habitación.

Ron sólo cerró la puerta tras él y no perdió de vista a Hermione hasta que ella cerró la puerta.

Se sentía una miserable, culpable, de un puñetazo quiso mal lograr la pared, pero, sólo recibió un duro impacto que casi lo hace sangrar.

No se sentía capaz de estar junto a ella, él solamente quería pasar un momento de tranquilidad con ella.

Hermione había escuchado el duro golpe proveniente de la pared junto a la puerta, sabía que él se sentía culpable, lo quería junto a ella, lo necesitaba, después de todo, pero, se sentía temerosa, temerosa de que algo le sucediera. Nunca imaginó que aquel hombre que ella quería más no amaba, le llegara a intentar hacer daño, intentar forzarla. Ahora se maldecía por haber ocultado tanto tiempo ese sentimiento de amor inminente hacia Ron, si no hubiese sido tan orgullosa, jamás habría pasado por los brazos de Cormac.

Escuchó los sollozos y las reprimendas de Ron, sabía que se estaba lastimando con todo lo sucedido. Se acercó a la puerta y le dolía, le dolía porque Ron, su esposo, no era el maldito culpable de lo que pudo llegar a ser. Salió silenciosamente y lo vio, Ron estaba sentado, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y la cara.

— Ron…Ron.

Él detuvo sus bruscos movimientos y se viró a observarla, lucía temerosa, con miedo, aún continuaba llorando.

— Amor, Ronald, tú no tienes la culpa. — Se acercó a él y tomó asiento en el sillón sobrante, lo abrazó y él, devolvió el abrazo, acercándola aún más a él, queriendo fundirse en uno.

— Yo sólo quería pasar un momento contigo y te fallé, te expusé ante ese maldito. Si no…si…no sé que habría pasado. Me duele, me duele que ese maldito desgraciado intentó…

— Shh, estoy bien, afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo. Quería que entraras y me salvaras, y lo hiciste. Te amo, Ron, sólo a ti, siempre has sido tú y no él.

Hermione se acercó al rostro de Ron y se fundieron en un largo y pasional beso. Hermione abrió su boca y permitió que Ron introdujera su boca, necesitaba reclamar y que él reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Se separaron agitados.

— Hazme el amor, Ron. Hazme tuya porque sólo te pertenezco a ti. Hazme olvidar ese maldito recuerdo con tus besos, tus caricias.

Se acercó y volvió a besarlo.

—¿Estas segura, Hermione?

— más que segura.

— Hermione, no quiero que sientas que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Estas muy susceptible, mi vida.

— Ronald, estoy segura. — Ella se levantó del sofá, ofreció su mano a Ron, él la imitó y los dos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Pasó una semana, Hermione estaba a sólo un día de presentar sus exámenes, y así, ella y Ron regresarían a Londres. Levantó cargos en contra de Cormac por intentar abusar de ella, y por acoso.

En la capital británica, las cosas era diferentes, Lavender se observaba en el espejo después de unas horribles náuseas matutinas. Presentía que estaba embarazada, conocía perfectamente los síntomas, luego de que a los quince años abortó.

Sabía que ese hijo no era de Draco, porque ella sabía el oscuro secreto de Malfoy, que no podía tener hijos.


End file.
